I Smell A Bet
by tistarkoluv
Summary: A small bet between Adam and Dave before WWE Vengeance 2007 PPV. Warning Slash will come more in later chapters. Other people at least Orton, Teddy Long, Cena, JBL, Michael Cole, Vince McMahon, maybe others. NOTE: I fixed the Dialogue of all chapters.
1. I Smell a Bet

Tips for later chapters or my horrible writing skill are welcomed. And please review I want to hear your thoughts. This is my first slash story so I need feedback. Good or Bad.

This is before and after the WWE's last pay per view Vengeance 2007. First Chapter starts a week or so before the Pay Per View.

**Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1-** I Smell a Bet

"Well, well, well look who we have here," said Dave. As he burst through Adam's

locker room door.

"Get the hell out only champions are allowed in here," said Adam. As he pointed. to his belt on the couch.

"Your lucky that you are champion." That should be me and you know it," said Dave.

"You only wished," said Adam

"Just wait till Vengeance." "Then I will beat, that title away from your ass," yelled Dave. As he got in the blondes face.

"Your just lucky Teddy gave you a title shot at Vengeance." "Considering how many times I have beat your ass." "And at Vengeance I will be the winner, of Night of Champions," laughed Adam.

"Really, do I smell a bet?" asked Dave.

"Why, so I can win again? mocked Adam.

"Well if your so confident then why don't you bet with me?" asked Dave again.

"Fine when I beat your ass, you don't get a title shot till I loose," said Adam. With a very large grin.

"I don't know," said Dave.

"Are you that scared?" said Adam.

"Hell no, just what do I get for winning?" "Besides that belt," said Dave.

"What do you want?" asked Adam.

"Well, I want that ass," said Dave. As he reached and smacked Adam's ass.

"Hey I'm only a top," said Adam.

"Ya, so am I." "Are you scared?" asked Dave.

"Why would I?" "The world knows that I will be champion for along time," said Adam.

"Ok then If you win I don't get a title shot till you loose." "And whoever wins get to ride the night on there opponents ass," said Dave

"Ok, Now I can't wait till the Animal gets to feel my rated R cock up it's ass," said Adam. As he stuck out his hand.

"We will see," said Dave. As he reached and shook Adam's hand.

"Now I can't wait for Vengeance." At least the after party," laughed Adam. At his small joke.

"Me either, but just remember, I'm an animal," said Dave. As he laughed out the locker room door.

"Crap!" "What the hell have I got my self into?" "My poor ass," said Adam. As he grabbed his ass."

"Wait if I beat him once I can beat him again." "Ya that's right," said the now confident Adam. As he took off his clothes and headed toward the shower.

Tips for later chapters or my horrible writing skill are welcomed. And please **review** I want to hear your thoughts


	2. A Friend in Need

**Warning Slash!!!** Sorry for not thinking of this before Vengeance

Tips for later chapters or my horrible writing skill are welcomed. And please review I want to hear your thoughts. This is my first slash story so I need feedback. Good or Bad.

**Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2-** A Friend in Need

As Adam sits in the arena's cafeteria with his head down and hands on his head. It had been a couple days since he made the bet with Dave. And he was begin to doubt him self.

"_What if, what if I lost." "My poor ass, devoured by an aggressive animal." _As he thought through these things, Dave grabbed a seat next to him with his normal size plate full of everything, you could thing of Chicken, Ribs, Steak, a kind of salad, pasta, and lots of other things.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Without even looking up. Adam says, "No!"

"Some body is scared of a little animal", said Dave.

"Shut up," said Adam.

"Oh come on just say it." "The Rated R Superstar is scared." "That's all I need to here," said Dave.

"I'm not scared," said Adam. Biting his teeth trying not to yell.

"Ok your not scared," said Dave. "Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Adam said.

"Come on Adam I'm trying to be a friend," said Dave. As he moved his hand to Adam's back gently rubbing it.

"Can I please just be left alone?" asked Adam softly.

"Ya I guess, but when your ready to tell me what's going on I'm here," said Dave. As he stood and left, with his plate in hand.

_"Why didn't I tell him?" _Adam said in his mind. _"He would understand why I would be scared, maybe even called off the bet." "How stupid am I?" _He thought as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He felt a hand on his back. _"Crap not again," _he thought. As he looked up.

"What's wrong dude?" Asked one of Adam's great friends Randy Orton "Did Dave do something to you?" "Because if he did I will give him something to remember," said Randy.

"It's nothing," said Adam. With a half smile.

"Come on man I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"Fine just not here," said Adam. He knew he didn't want Dave walking up.

"Fine want to head to my locker room?" asked Randy.

"Ok," Adam said. As he and Randy walked out the room.

Once seated on Randy's black leather couch Randy Spoke. "So what's wrong?"

"I did something stupid," said Adam. Looking down at the floor.

"What was so stupid?" asked Randy. "And look at me when you talk, nothing to be ashamed with me," he said. As he cupped Adam's face in his hands and tilted his face toward his.

"I made a bet," said Adam.

"With Dave," Randy guessed.

"Yep"

"Well what was the bet?"

"At Vengeance if I win, he does not get a title shot till I loose my belt."

"What's so wrong about that?" asked Randy.

"Let me finish," said Adam. "And the winner gets to ride there opponent all night." "And you know Dave's nickname right?"

"Randy shook his head. "The Animal."

"Ya so he is packing a big one down there," said Adam. " And you know with our nights together, I'm a top."

"I know," said Randy.

"So Dave is going to tear me apart," said Adam. As tears began to roll down his face.

"It's ok dude you'll win," said Randy. Trying to cheer his friend up.

"But what if, if I lost," said Adam.

"Well try to get out of it, before the match happens."

"Do you think Dave will let me out?" asked Adam.

"Well." Was all he could say.

"That means no," said Adam. Trying to control the tears again.

"Don't go to Dave," said Randy.

"Then who will I go to?" asked Adam.

"Teddy Long," said Randy.

"Randy you're a genius," said Adam.

"Ya, I know, but you better go to him soon, before it's to late," said Randy.

"Ya I better," said Adam. Standing almost running at the door.

"Good luck," said Randy.

"Thanks Randy, maybe after Vengeance the World Champion and the new WWE Champion can spend the night together." "Where I can thank you for that great idea," said Adam.

"Ya that sounds great," said Randy. As his locker room door closed shut.

Had so many ideas for this chapter hard to choose hope you enjoyed. And please review I want to hear your thoughts. On my writing skills and how they can be approved or just something you want to see in a later chapter.

Warning Slash!!! Sorry for not thinking of this before Vengeance

Tips for later chapters or my horrible writing skill are welcomed. And please review I want to hear your thoughts. This is my first slash story so I need feedback. Good or Bad.

Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.

Chapter 2- A Friend in Need

As Adam sits in the arena's cafeteria with his head down and hands on his head. It had been a couple days since he made the bet with Dave. And he was begin to doubt him self.

"_What if, what if I lost." "My poor ass, devoured by an aggressive animal." _As he thought through these things, Dave grabbed a seat next to him with his normal size plate full of everything, you could thing of Chicken, Ribs, Steak, a kind of salad, pasta, and lots of other things.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Without even looking up. Adam says, "No!"

"Some body is scared of a little animal", said Dave.

"Shut up," said Adam.

"Oh come on just say it." "The Rated R Superstar is scared." "That's all I need to here," said Dave.

"I'm not scared," said Adam. Biting his teeth trying not to yell.

"Ok your not scared," said Dave. "Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Adam said.

"Come on Adam I'm trying to be a friend," said Dave. As he moved his hand to Adam's back gently rubbing it.

"Can I please just be left alone?" asked Adam softly.

"Ya I guess, but when your ready to tell me what's going on I'm here," said Dave. As he stood and left, with his plate in hand.

_"Why didn't I tell him?" _Adam said in his mind. _"He would understand why I would be scared, maybe even called off the bet." "How stupid am I?" _He thought as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He felt a hand on his back. _"Crap not again," _he thought. As he looked up.

"What's wrong dude?" Asked one of Adam's great friends Randy Orton "Did Dave do something to you?" "Because if he did I will give him something to remember," said Randy.

"It's nothing," said Adam. With a half smile.

"Come on man I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"Fine just not here," said Adam. He knew he didn't want Dave walking up.

"Fine want to head to my locker room?" asked Randy.

"Ok," Adam said. As he and Randy walked out the room.

Once seated on Randy's black leather couch Randy Spoke. "So what's wrong?"

"I did something stupid," said Adam. Looking down at the floor.

"What was so stupid?" asked Randy. "And look at me when you talk, nothing to be ashamed with me," he said. As he cupped Adam's face in his hands and tilted his face toward his.

"I made a bet," said Adam.

"With Dave," Randy guessed.

"Yep"

"Well what was the bet?"

"At Vengeance if I win, he does not get a title shot till I loose my belt."

"What's so wrong about that?" asked Randy.

"Let me finish," said Adam. "And the winner gets to ride there opponent all night." "And you know Dave's nickname right?"

"Randy shook his head. "The Animal."

"Ya so he is packing a big one down there," said Adam. " And you know with our nights together, I'm a top."

"I know," said Randy.

"So Dave is going to tear me apart," said Adam. As tears began to roll down his face.

"It's ok dude you'll win," said Randy. Trying to cheer his friend up.

"But what if, if I lost," said Adam.

"Well try to get out of it, before the match happens."

"Do you think Dave will let me out?" asked Adam.

"Well." Was all he could say.

"That means no," said Adam. Trying to control the tears again.

"Don't go to Dave," said Randy.

"Then who will I go to?" asked Adam.

"Teddy Long," said Randy.

"Randy you're a genius," said Adam.

"Ya, I know, but you better go to him soon, before it's to late," said Randy.

"Ya I better," said Adam. Standing almost running at the door.

"Good luck," said Randy.

"Thanks Randy, maybe after Vengeance the World Champion and the new WWE Champion can spend the night together." "Where I can thank you for that great idea," said Adam.

"Ya that sounds great," said Randy. As his locker room door closed shut.

Had so many ideas for this chapter, hard to choose from. Hope you enjoyed. And please **review** I want to hear your thoughts. On my writing skills and how they can be approved or just something you want to see in a later chapter.

**  
**


	3. Signed Contract

**Warning Slash!!!!**

**Please review** I want to here how my writing is doing. Any improvements on my writing are welcomed. Any ideas you may have for a later chapter please send them. I could add it in later on down the road. But anything PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3-** Signed Contract

At the same time in Teddy Long's Office or really locker room. What ever you want to call it.

"Hey Teddy, I brought the signed contract for the main event at Vengeance," said Batista. As he handed the form over.

"Thank you, very much Dave." "Just let me look it over," said Teddy. As he began to read over the form.

"I thank it's going to be a good match," said Dave. With his classic smile.

"I can see that." "Nice choice of rules," said Teddy.

"Ya, thanks," said Dave.

"If Adam wins you don't get a title shot till he looses the World Heavy Weight belt." "And the winner gets to ride there opponents ass all night long, very nice," said Teddy.

"Thanks Teddy."

"But doesn't Adam win more in this deal." asked Teddy.

"Well I had to get him to agree with the bet before anything." "But come Vengeance I will win, so there is nothing to be worried about," said Dave.

"I guess we will have to see," said Teddy.

"What is there to see," said Dave. "I'm the Animal, I will kick and ride that ass come Vengeance."

"Well all and all it sounds like it's going to be a great match," said Teddy. "I'm lucky I got two fine wrestlers, wanting something so bad as to put there asses on the line for it."

"Yes and fine asses they are," said Dave. Remembering the feel of Adam's ass on that night.

"Well Dave it looks good from here." "Just let me sign this and this match is added to the Vengeance card," said Teddy. As he pulled out a pen and signed his name.

"Thanks Teddy I knew you would approve," said Dave.

"Ok the match is set." "The winner gets the World Heavy Weight title and a ass for the night, said Teddy." As he put the form into a file labeled "Vengeance Card."

"Well Teddy I better go get ready for tonight," said Dave. As he stood.

"Ok well good luck tonight, and at Vengeance," said Teddy." As he stood and shook hands with Dave.

"Like I need luck." "I'm an animal." "A very hungry animal, in need of a very, very tight ass."

"Yes but just remember Adam is the Rated R Superstar."

"Well we will see about that," said Dave. "Hopefully his ass can take my huge piece."

"Has he been a bottom before?" asked Teddy.

"No he has not, and neither have I," said Dave.

"Can you please go gentle on him if you win?" asked Teddy.

"Why if he is Rated R he should be able to take it?" said Dave.

"Well Rated R or not, WWE does not have many people left to main event with all the recent injuries." "So Smackdown needs him to be able to walk," said Teddy.

"I may go easy on him Teddy." "I may not, we will have to see," said Dave. As he walked over toward the door.

"See ya around player."

"Thanks, and see ya," said Dave. As he shut the door behind him.

"Mmm, sounds like a night they won't remember," said Teddy. As he licked his lips. "Just to bad I won't be there."

Kinda short, so sorry but I may have chapter Four up today or tonight. So keep looking. But always please **REVIEW.** Good or Bad. I want to know.


	4. Please

**Warning Slash!!!! **Please Review I want to hear from **ALL OF YOU!!!!**

**Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4- **Please

"Oww," said Adam. As he and Dave hit head to head outside Teddy Long's door. Causing both to fall to the floor with aloud crash.

"You ok Adam," said Dave. Standing up and offering a hand to the blonde

"I'm fine thanks," said Adam in a pissed tone. As he stood on his own.

"Well sorry about that," said Dave.

"It's fine." "What were you doing in Teddy Long's office?" asked Adam.

"Just turned in our contract for the Vengeance main event," said Dave.

"Oh, you did?" asked Adam.

"Ya, you still wanted to do it right?" asked Dave. "Because if you are a chicken?"

"Oh ya, of course I do." "Can't wait for victory night, if you know what I mean," said Adam. Lying his ass off.

"Well ok, so what are you doing?" asked Dave.

"Going to go talk with Teddy about tonight," said Adam. Again lying.

"Well ok, going to hit the gym before tonight's show, so see ya," said Dave. As he waved and walked around a corner."

"Shit, I'm screwed," said Adam. As he knocked on Teddy's door and entered.

"Hey player what can I do for you?" said Teddy. As he gestured Adam toward a chair.

"Wanted to talk with you," said Adam. Sitting down in the chair across from Teddy.

"Well I wanted to talk to you to." "That match for Vengeance is going to be a big one." "You verses Dave winner gets title and gets to ride there opponent all night." "What a classic," said Teddy.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Adam.

"Ok so what?" said Teddy.

"Make us not do it." "Please Teddy I beg, if I would to loose, my poor ass," said Adam. As he shook his head trying to get his thoughts out of his head.

"Well player I understand that you maybe scared but I can't just not sign the match."

"Just tell Dave, no to the sex part, just say it's not appropriate for TV audience," begged Adam.

"I can't player already faxed it to WWE headquarter and they loved it," said Teddy.

"Please Teddy, please," said Adam. As a tear began to roll down his face.

"I wish I could, but can't." "I'm sorry," said Teddy.

"Ok," said Adam. As he just sat there stunned.

"Just go out there on Vengeance and win," said Teddy. "Then you have nothing to worry about, other than how many times can you go inside Dave in one night."

"I'm just scared what if." "What if I lost to Dave?" "The pain and injuries I would go through that night." "How will I be able to work, when I can't move my ass and legs?" asked Adam. Looking down trying to fight back tears.

"Well don't worry about that I talked to Dave about that very thing," said Teddy.

"You did?" asked Adam. Looking up on that bright moment.

"Yes I told him if he happens to win go easy on you." "Because WWE has many injuries and you are one of the men that main event." "So we can't have you, not being able to get out of bed for a period of time," said Teddy.

"What did he say?" asked Adam.

"He said he would think about it, that's something."

"Crap that means nothing," said Adam.

"If I know Dave and his love for the company he won't injure someone that helps him make money," said Teddy.

"Your right Teddy." If I'm out then who is he going to wrestle. Some cruiserweight that everyone knows he will beat a million times." "Good thinking Teddy."

"Well you know I was worried about what could happen to you and also I know Smackdown needs you right, now more than ever," said Teddy.

"Bzz."

"Hey I got a fax," said Teddy. As he stood and went to the fax machine.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"It's from the WWE headquarter." "Vince wants you to do a Cutting Edge segment with Dave tonight." "He wants you two to argue about the storyline that you have," said Teddy. As he sat down again.

"Ok I think we can do that," said Adam. As he took and read the paper.

"Vince also says, toward the bottom he wants a poll sent out on WWE Mobile, right after the segment." "About who will loose there cherry after Vengeance?" "He wants WWE fan's opinions.

"Well ok," said Adam. Finishing reading the paper. "Can't believe Vince likes it so much."

"Well what do you expect it's Vince and it involves sex, of coarse he likes it." "No wait he probably loves it," said Teddy.

"Ya very true," agreed Adam.

"But still he's going to let the fans know about the sex part?"

"Like I said Vince loves sex." "Loves to push sex down all the fans throats." "You have seen him so many times." "With so many people," said Teddy.

"Ya true, he loves sex," said Adam.

"And also I think the fans will love it." "And when the fans love it that means more money in the bosses pocket." "And when that happens everyone is happy," said Teddy.

"Yep, Vince won't be in a sour mood," said Adam.

"Well player I got get stuff done before tonight," said Teddy.

"Ya well me to, now that I have that Cutting Edge segment tonight as well," said Adam. As Adam stood from the seated position.

"I'll see you later Adam." "And remember good luck," said Teddy. As he stood and went to go fax Vince a reply.

"See ya Teddy and thanks," said Adam. As he stepped out the door making sure no one was coming down the hall.

Can't believe four chapters already! May have five up today as well. So keep looking

And thanks for the reviews but I still want people to review. Even if you hated it I want to know my audience who read this so please Review. Any tips on writing or ideas for future chapters are welcome so please send them. And if you have not yet go **Review!!!**


	5. A Workout

**Warning Slash!!!!! **Please Review this story. I want to know what you like about it.

**Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.**

**  
**

**  
**

**Chapter 5-** A Workout

"Hey Cena can you spot me?" asked Dave. As he laid down on the hard bench.

"Fine I guess, said John." As he stopped what he was doing and walked over.

"So how has it been?" asked Dave. As he began to lift the heavy bar.

"Fine, have you been keeping out of trouble?" asked John.

"I guess, said Dave." Resting the bar.

"Are you ready for Vengeance?" asked John. As he got ready to spot again.

"Ya, what is your match?"

"A stupid WWE open challenge," sighing John. "What's your match?"

"I fight Adam again," said Dave. Putting more force into the push up

"Ya, any stipulations?"

"A couple."

"Like what?" asked John.

"If he wins I don't get a title shot till he looses his belt," said Dave.

"Damn that sucks." "What else?"

"Well," said Dave. As he rested the bar and swallowed. "Winner gets to be top, all night during sex."

"Vince allowed that?"

"I guess, Teddy Long liked it," said Dave. Picking the bar back up.

"You know Adam does not do bottom right?"

"Ya I know, neither do I." "But how do you know?" asked Dave.

"We were in the same bet last year, but I lost."

"Sorry man," said Dave.

"It's ok, just as long as you win," said John. With a pearly white smile.

"You know I will," said Dave. "Are you a top or bottom John?"

"Me well, ever since last year, I became versatile." "Can't get enough of bottom role as of late," said John.

"Really?" asked Dave. Resting the bar one last time, and sitting up.

"Yep really," said John.

"Well I'm kind of looking for some practice before Vengeance." "You want to take a ride with an animal?" asked Dave.

"Hmm, sounds like fun," said John. With another smile.

"Well how about my hotel eleven o'clock?" "Gives me time to get there after the show tonight," said Dave. Standing in front of John.

"Hmm, eleven fits my schedule."

"Ok then, don't be late," said Dave. As he lightly brushed his lips against John's.

"Mmm, I won't," said John.

"You better not," said Dave. As he placed a finger on John's lips. "You'll get more tonight, where that came from." "But for now I have to go do Smackdown." "So see ya tonight sexy," said Dave. As he winked and left the gym heading for his locker room.

_Later that night._

"You ready?" asked Adam.

"I guess, said Dave." Teasing the younger blonde.

"And remember this is my show so you better not embarrass me," said Adam. Putting a finger in Dave's chest.

"We'll see?" laughed Dave.

"And now it's time for the Cutting Edge," said Tony Chimel. The Smackdown announcer over the sound system. "Introducing first the host of the Cutting Edge, Edge."

"See ya out there," said Edge. As his music hit and he walked through the curtains.

_A Moment Later_

"And the guest of the Cutting Edge, Batista," said Tony Chimel.

_"Let's get this over with." "Then I get to spend my night with John," _said Dave in his mind. As he walked through the curtain.

Sorry for a short chapter. But please Review!!!! Send ideas for later Chapters to me, and I may throw them in. Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming I want to know your thoughts.


	6. The Cutting Edge

**Warning Slash!!!!** Please Review. I want to know what your thoughts are.

**Note:** End of Chapter just came to me when writing. So I want to know what you thought of that.

**Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6-** The Cutting Edge

"Welcome Batista to my show, The Cutting Edge," said Edge. As he sat across for Batista.

"Well your just lucky I'm here, or your rating would be in the drain," laughed Batista. At his own joke.

"Well we all know why you are here," said Edge.

"Ya to tell the world of our match come Vengeance," said Batista.

"And since I'm going to be in the match the world will want to watch," said Edge.

"Well why don't you tell the world about the first part of the stipulations?" said Batista.

"Fine, I will." "First rule is, if I beat Batista, he won't get a title shot till I loose my belt, said Edge."

"BOOOOOOOO," screamed the crowd.

"Hey come on, you all don't want to watch me beat Batista over and over again."

"You suck," yelled the crowd back!

"Ha Edge, sounds like the crowd hates you." "Maybe they just don't want to see you?" said Batista.

"Why would that be," asked Edge.

"Crowd," said Batista.

"You suck, you suck, you suck," yelled the crowd!

"Screw you all," said Edge.

"Well they are right," said Batista. "And the second stipulation to the Vengeance match is, that the winner gets to take there opponents cherry, and ride them all night till they can't any more."

"Batista, Batista, Batista," yelled the crowd.

"Like Batista will win at Vengeance." Considering how many times I have beat his ass in this ring." "And you guys can't say I didn't," said Edge.

"Yes Edge you may have beat me, but come Vengeance I will kick your ass," said Batista.

"No Batista you may be the Animal, but I'm Rated R, and at Vengeance I shall kick your ass and take it," said Edge.

"Well lets see what the fans think?" said Batista.

"Why, they already know that I will win?" asked Adam.

"Ok well, text message your vote of who you want to see loose there cherry at Vengeance, said Batista."

"And for all of you stupid fans out there. He said the one that will loose his cherry at Vengeance," said Edge. In his version of how stupid people will understand.

"Well lets see what this crowd thinks?" said Batista. "Who thinks Edge will loose his cherry at Vengeance?"

"Yes," yelled the crowd.

"Well who thinks Batista will loose his cherry," said Edge.

"Yes," was screamed from a couple of people. But the crowd was dead silent other then them.

"Screw you all," yelled Edge. "Batista I'll see you at Vengeance." "Hit my music," said Edge. As he left the ring.

"See ya at Vengeance," said Batista. As his music began to play.

"Wow, JBL what a match for Vengeance?" said Michael Cole.

"Yes Michael, that is a main event match," said JBL.

"I just can't believe the stipulations," said Michael Cole.

"Why not Michael?" "The winner gets the belt and the winner gets ass," said JBL.

"Do you think Edge can handle Batista, the animal?" asked Michael.

"Why would he Michael?" said JBL. "He's the Rated R Superstar, and he is going to win at Vengeance." "So it should be Batista being worried."

"I don't think so JBL." "Batista looks focused as ever," said Michael.

"Well the World Champion will be champion at the end of the night," said JBL.

"We will have to see," said Michael Cole. "But everyone please send your texted message of who you think will loose there cherry come Vengeance."

"Yes unless you all are idiots, you will vote for the Rated R Superstar Edge," said JBL.

"Well I think they will vote for the Animal, Batista," said Michael Cole.

"Well Michael how about we make a little bet as well?" asked JBL.

"Ok what do you have in mind?" asked Michael Cole.

"Since you choose Batista and I choose Edge, we make the bet on who wins at Vengeance."

"Ok, what do I win for winning?" asked Michael Cole.

"Well, when I win your cherry." "The same thing for the other match," said JBL.

"Fine then, the winner gets to ride the looser," said Michael Cole. As he stuck out his hand.

"Fine Michael," said JBL. Shaking his hand.

_At Vince McMahon's house._

"Now that's what I like to see," said Vince. As he turned off the TV.

Thanks for the reviews keep on reviewing. I loveto here your thoughts.


	7. 10:30

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!! ****Please Review!!!!! AND I Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!! **

**Author's Note- My Dialogue is fixed in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7- **Ten Thirty

"Only thirty minutes," said Dave. As he slipped his room key through the card slot. At his nice hotel. "He better get here soon." As he said this he through his stuff to a corner of his room.

"Man I'm whooped." "I hope I can make it tonight." Just as he said this he heard a soft knock.

Knock, Knock. "Come in," said Dave. Looking up toward the door.

"Hi Dave," said Adam. As he walked through the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dave.

"Can we talk?" asked Adam. As he closed the door.

"Ya, I guess." "So what's up?" asked Dave. Gesturing for Adam to sit on the bed next to him.

"Well Dave I've been lying to you," said Adam.

"You have," said Dave. "What about?"

"You asked if I was a chicken with our bet, and I am," said Adam.

"What's to be scared about?" "You loosing your World Title," asked Dave.

"No that's not it," said Adam.

"Then what," asked Dave.

"Me loosing my cherry," said Adam. Looking down at his feet.

"What's so bad about that?" "I've heard you took a couple."

"Ya, but I'm no animal," said Adam.

"Your scared because I'm an Animal down there?"

"Yes, you are big down there right?"

"Well, that is where I got my nickname," said Dave.

"Oh," said Adam.

"Are you scared that it is going to hurt?" asked Dave.

All Adam could do was shake his head. "Yes it is."

"How about I tell you something," said Dave.

"Ok what?" said Adam. Looking up from his feet.

"Well Adam just because I'm a animal, does not mean I can't be gentle at times," said Dave.

"Really?" asked Adam.

"Yes really, if I win at Vengeance I'll do you this favor." "I'll be a gentle animal," said Dave. As he took Adam's face into his hands and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Dave," said Adam. As he rested his head on Dave's chest.

"But Adam are you that scared of loosing?" asked Dave.

"No, but what if that chance I did loose?" said Adam.

"Ya but I thought you were Rated R?" asked Dave.

"Yes, but sometimes you always can't be Rated R." "Especially if your scared."

"Well Adam there is nothing to be scared of with me," said Dave. Again taking Adam in his hands and kissing his head.

"Thanks Dave, you're the best," said Adam. As another light knock, knock was heard or the door.

"Hey Dave, sorry, I know I'm two minuets late," said John.

"Hey John," said Dave. Looking up from Adam.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked John.

"No me and Dave were just talking, and I think I'm going to my hotel," said Adam. As he stood from Batista's grip and the bed.

"Talk to you later," said Dave.

"Ya, and thanks Dave," said Adam. As he left the room.

"What was that about?" asked John kicking of his shoes.

"Ah, Adam's just nervous," said Dave. As he kicked off his own shoes.

"About what," said John. Removing his shirt.

"Him loosing to me at Vengeance."

"What did he come over to get pointers, to beat you?" asked John. As he sat next to Dave.

"No he's just scared because I'm animal down there." "Are you scared too?" asked Dave.

"Should I be?" asked John.

"Well I don't know?" "How many guys have been down there?" asked Dave.

"Well, just Adam and Randy," said John.

"Well you could be open enough, but I never said I would go easy on you, like I said to Adam," said Dave.

"No you didn't," said John. As he swallowed and watched Dave take off his shirt.

"Well this will be so much fun," said Dave. Laying back on the bed.

"Ya it will," said John. As his voice cracked a little.

"Get up here Cena," said Dave.

"I am," said John. As he crawled up Dave's chest.

"Well Cena can you kiss well?" asked Dave.

"We will have to see," said John. As he began to lightly kiss Dave's lips.

"Mmm," moaned Dave. As he began to stick his tongue down the younger champ's throat.

"Let's loose these pants," said John. As he slid down Dave's chest. Kissing and licking everywhere he had dreamed of. Till he got to the solid gold belt buckle and removed it with ease.

"Hurry John, I need you up here," said Dave.

"Well you will just have to wait," said John. As he removed the tight jeans from the Animal's tone waist and legs.

"Hurry up boy," said Dave.

"I'm coming," said John. As he kissed his way back up. Till he got to Dave's nipple were he took a little nibble.

"Oh John, you know what I like," moaned Dave.

"Do I," said John. As Dave grabbed his ass for a nice squeeze.

"Damn that's a nice ass John," said Dave. As he released it.

"Glad you like it," said John. "Why don't you pull them down?" said John.

"Oh, I will," said Dave. As he undid the buckle and gave the jean shorts a quick pull. Pulling them all the way off and throwing them across the room.

"That's the fastest I've had my shorts pulled off," said John.

"Well why don't you get up here," said Dave. As he pulled John into a deeper kiss than before. As each of there tongues wrestled. Both men moaned as each never tasted better mouths.

"God Dave," said John.

"John I don't wont to stop this," said Dave. "But I think even you can feel how bad I need you in my pants."

"Neither do I but those briefs need to breath," said John. As he began down the animal again. Pulling the man's briefs off his skin. "Damn you are a animal," said John.

"The name does not lie," said Dave.

"How big are you?" asked John.

"Around twelve inches," said Dave with a grin.

"I feel sorry for Adam," said John.

"I would feel sorry for your self first." "Now John you know what I want," said Dave.

"Oh boy I do," said John. As he began to lick the large purple head.

"Mmm," moaned Dave. As John began to lick up and down the sides of Dave's massive dick.

"You like my tongue?" teased John. As he put Dave's head in his mouth.

"Oh John I love your tongue," moaned Dave. "But stop teasing it."

"Ok," said John. As he kissed the head one more time and began sucking his way down.

"Uhh," moaned Dave. As he felt John's tongue working magic up and down his shaft as he was trying to get it down.

"You need some help?" asked Dave. Without waiting for a answer he put his hand on John's head forcing the littler man down his shaft. "Come on John I may be twelve inches long, but you can get more than seven inches in there."

"Uhh," moaned John. As Dave forced him down another half a inch.

"Fine John," said Dave. "You can't take anymore so just get it nice and wet."

"Ok," said John. As he came up for air, out of breath. And then began licking it again.

"John you are a miracle worker, and now it's time for me to ride the miracle worker."

"Alright," said John.

"Now I don't have any condoms," said Dave.

"That's fine, any lube?" asked John.

"Spit," said Dave.

"Ok," said John. Looking down at the large girth again.

"Now get on your knees," said Dave. As John turned and faced Dave. As Dave sat up and opened up John's ass cheeks.

"Smells nice down here," said Dave. Getting a very long sniff. As he stuck his tongue in between the two cheeks and began licking.

"Uhh, uhh," moaned John. As the larger man began to eat him out.

"Here comes a finger," said Dave. As he pushed his index finger inside.

"Damn Dave," moaned John. As Dave, added another finger. This time being the middle.

"Well John I think your ready," said Dave. Sitting up from John's ass.

"I don't," said John. As he turned around to look at Dave's dick.

"Come on John, you can take it," said Dave. As he gave a gesturing smile.

"But it's so big?" said John.

"Yes but it will be ok," said Dave. "Now lay on your back and put your legs on my shoulders."

"Please go slow at first," pleaded John. As he closed his eyes shut.

"We'll see," said Dave. As he began to push in.

"Oww," yelled John. As he dug his nail in Dave's back.

"Here comes another inch John."

"Oww," said John. Trying to take another inch. Which was up to ten inches.

"Almost there," said Dave. As he shoved the rest of his dick inside of John's deep ass.

"Dave it hurts," said John.

"I know but it will get better," said Dave. As he began to thrust in and out of John's ass.

"Dave please stop," said John.

"Shh, I said it will get better," said Dave. As he began to thrust harder and harder.

"Uh," yelled John. As he began to feel some pleasure.

"I knew you would like it," said Dave. As he reached and began to jack John off. As his thrusts rocked them back and forth.

"No Dave I love it," yelled John!

"I must say you do have the nicest ass," said Dave. As he began to kiss John's neck.

Dave, I'm getting close," yelled John. As his cock burst through Dave's aggressive hands.

"Nice load," said Dave. As he began to force John to clean his dirty hand.

"Cum has never tasted so good," moaned John. As he finished cleaning Dave's hand.

"Here I come John," yelled Dave. As his burst shook John's body.

"Nice," moaned John.

"Very nice," said Dave. As he and Dave kissed one last time before he pulled out.

"We must do this again," said John.

"Oh we must," said Dave. As he and John laid there heads on the pillows and passed out.

Hope you all enjoyed. **Please Review!!!!! **Want to know your comments on the story!!! And thanks for all the nice Reviews that have already come. Can't wait to read more.


	8. Midnight

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!** Please Review I want to here what you think.

**Chapter 8- **Midnight

"Randy open up," yelled Adam." As he hit the door several times.

"What?" said Randy. As he opened the door. "Do you know it's midnight?"

"I got some news," said Adam. As he forced his way in.

"About what?" "Some people were trying to sleep."

"About Dave," said Adam.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Randy. As he and Adam sat on his bed.

"Yes, and he said that if he wins, he will go easy on me." "Isn't that great Randy," said Adam.

"Yes it is, and I told you he would." "He's a sensitive guy at heart," said Randy.

"I know and I was thinking about thanking you a couple days early," said Adam. As he leaned forward to kiss the younger man's neck.

"I'm glad you came along." "You don't even know how bad I need this," said Randy laying back.

"When was the last time you has some?" asked Adam. Briefly kissing Randy's lower lip.

"Umm, well about four weeks," said Randy."

"Who were you with?" asked Adam.

"John, boy was that nice," said Randy. As he kissed Adam.

"Nicer than me?" Asked Adam.

"Never," said Randy. As he let Adam's tongue take control.

"I'm glad," said Adam. As he broke the kiss to take off his shirt.

"Yum," said Randy as he began to lick at Adam's nipples.

"Hey, I thought I was thanking you?" asked Adam.

"Like this isn't?" said Randy. As he pulled at Adam's belt holding up his jeans.

"Well I'm glad your loving it," said Adam. As he played with Randy's short dark hair.

"Finally," said Randy. As he got Adam's pants off of him.

"Good thing I came in here at midnight." "Less work for me," said Adam. As he pulled off Randy's shirt leaving him in his briefs.

"Now, why don't you go lie down so you can let me work," said Randy. As Adam positioned him self, with his head lying on Randy's pillows.

"Happy," said Adam. As Randy reached and removed his briefs.

"Oh yes, very happy," said Randy. As his tongue attacked the nine inch monster.

"Mmm Randy, I've missed this," moaned Adam.

"I've missed this more," said Randy. As he began to suck Adam's shaft.

"God, your so good," moaned Adam. Never needing help."

"That's because I'm that damn good," said Randy. As he kept sucking at the piece.

"Uhh," moaned Adam. As Randy deep throated the entire thing.

"Like it?" asked Randy. As he came up for air, and circled the head again with his tongue.

"Love it," said Adam. "But now it's time for something different."

"Ok," said Randy. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hot steamy sex," said Adam.

"Ok," said Randy.

"Now what supplies do you have?" asked Adam.

"Always condoms and lube in the bedside table," said Randy. As he stood and removed his briefs.

"Alright," said Adam. As he began to reach for the supplies.

"Adam?" asked Randy.

"Ya what is it?"

"Since you are thanking me, do we have to use them?" asked Randy.

"I guess not, but won't in hurt?" asked Randy.

"Nah, it will be fine." "But lets do it right now," said Randy. As he laid on the bed on his back.

"Ok, fine by me," said Adam. As he positioned him self above Randy. As Randy's legs rested on his shoulders.

"Adam, I want it rough, ok?" said Randy

"Fine," said Adam. As he shoved half of it in.

"Uhh," winced Randy.

"Here comes all of it boy," said Adam. As he shoved the whole thing in.

"Damn Adam," moaned Randy.

"Glad you like it." As he leaned down and shared one last kiss with Randy. Before he began to thrust as hard as he could in and out of Randy. Leaving him in a frenzy.

"Harder Adam, Harder," moaned Randy. As he began to jack his own eight inches off.

"Harder you want, harder you get," said Adam. As he thrust into Randy so hard the bed nearly collapsed.

Uhh, uhh, uhh, baby keep it up I'm about to blow," said Randy. As he stopped jerking him self and let his dick release the hardest shot, he had ever given.

"Randy, I'm about to blow," said Adam.

"Pull out I want it on my face," said Randy. As Adam pulled out and positioned him self above Randy's face.

"Here it comes," yelled Adam. As white streams covered Randy's face. With some going in side Randy's open mouth, but most everywhere else.

"Thanks Adam," said Randy. As he licked as much as he could with his tongue.

"No problem, but I better clean up this mess," said Adam. As he began to lick Randy's face.

"Are you still going to thank me, after Vengeance?" asked Randy.

"Oh, I guess I better," said Adam. As he and Randy kissed one last time before. they decided they had enough for one evening. As Randy lay in front of Adam. As Adam cuddled with Randy thinking about what will happen after Vengeance.

**Please Review!!!! **I want to here all thoughts. And any ideas for later chapters are welcomed.


	9. Morning

**Warning Slash!!!!!!** **Please Review the story. Like it or hate it.**

**Chapter 9- **Morning

_Batista's Hotel Room_

"Morning," said John. Looking into Dave's eye's, which had been watching him sleep.

"Morning, it's about time you woke up," said Dave." As he ran his hands up and down John's cheek.

"What do you expect, my body probably went in shock after last night?" said John.

"Oh, come on, you know you loved it," said Dave.

"I didn't say I didn't love it." "It's just how rough it was," said John.

"Well I did say it was going to be rough," said Dave. As he reached and kissed John's cheek.

"Ya I know," said John. As a smile tried to form.

"I'm sorry, but next time it should be better," said Dave.

"It better," said John. "So when will next time be?"

"How about Monday?" "That way you can rest tonight and tomorrow is Vengeance," said Dave.

"Ok Monday, if I feel rested enough," said John.

"Well John, we better get going." "I'm going to grab a shower while you gather up your things," said Dave. As he pushed the covers off.

"Ok," said John. Trying to sit up, till the pain was unbearable, and laid back down.

"Your going to feel that way all day, said Dave." "As he got up and went toward the bathroom.

"Thanks Dave," said John. Attempting to sit up again.

"I said sorry," said Dave. As he turned to face John.

"Ya, I know, but damn it hurts," said John. As tears filled his eyes as he forced him self to sit up. As Dave closed the bathroom door.

"Man I can't believe this," said John. As he fell to the floor trying to gather his stuff.

Knock, Knock, Dave we are coming in," said a voice. Which John was happy to hear.

"Adam help," yelled John. As Adam, Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Randy Orton walked in.

"Dude what happened," said Adam. As he kneeled next to John.

"I know what happened," said Brian. As he kneeled helping John put his shorts on. "The animal devoured him." "

"Oh, god not again," said Paul. As he and Brian helped John to his feet.

"It's happened to me, Paul and Randy," said Brian."

Where's my shirt?" asked John. As more tears rolled down his face.

"I got it," said Randy. As he picked up the shirt and put it on John.

"Is Dave the one in the shower?" asked Edge.

"Ya," winced John.

"Well let's get you out of here," said Adam.

"Randy and Brian why don't you take him to mine and Brian's hotel room," said Paul. "We will nurse him back to health." "And me and Adam will run and get breakfast,"

"Ok," said Randy" As Paul let Randy get under John. "It's going to be all right John," said Randy. As he and Brian took John out of the room.

"I don't see anything else," said Adam. "Lets go."

"Where John go?" said Dave. As he opened the bathroom door, with just a towel around his waist.

"Somewhere so he can heal, from what happened here last night," said a pissed off Paul.

"Ok, but I would have helped him, said Dave." "Just had to shower."

"Ya well this better not happen to him," said Paul. Pointing over to Adam.

"Go screw off Paul," said Dave. "He's a big boy, he made the bet knowing what could happen."

"Ya, well it better not happen," said Paul.

"Paul let's go, said Adam." As he put a hand on Paul's shoulder urging him to leave.

"No!" "I want to make this loud and clear, that he won't do to you as he did to John," said Paul"

"Before you piss me more off." "John came here on his free will," said Dave. "And why don't you go talk to Adam, and get me details about what we discussed last night."

"What did he say last night Adam?" asked Paul.

"He said he would be gentle," said Adam.

"That's right," said Dave.

"Did you tell John that last too?" asked Paul.

"No," said Dave.

"Why because he was screaming so loud, stop, stop, but you ignored him and kept going?" asked Paul.

"Hell no," yelled Dave. "Adam you better get him out of here." "Before he is black and blue."

"Paul let's go," said Adam.

"Fine I'll leave, but you remember Dave. I will go talk to John about last night, and if you win Sunday. You better keep your word with Adam," said Paul.

"Fine Paul," said Dave. As he went back to the bathroom.

"Let's go," said Paul." As he and Adam left the room.

"Where do you want to go, asked Adam." As he got in the drivers side door.

"I guess McDonalds," said Paul.

"Ok," said Adam. As he turned on the car and started to drive.

"He better keep his word," said Paul.

"He will," said Adam.

"Adam did you see John?" "I don't want that being you," said Paul." As a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know," said Adam. "But why are you so big about this?"

"Because you don't even know how many people he has did that to." "Brian, Randy, Hunter, Johnny Nitro, myself, and countless other."

"When did it happen to you?" asked Adam.

"Well one day me and him were a couple," began Paul.

"Why didn't you tell me? asked Adam.

"Well it's something I don't like to remember," said Paul.

"Why what happened?"

"Well it started out great, but around when we started having sex it went down the drain," Paul explained. "He loved me so much that he didn't even make me take the whole thing." "Only what I could, which was about seven to eight inches a night."

"Then what?" asked Adam.

"Well we got into a fight about maybe me being on top." "I'm talking once a week or so." "But he heard nothing of it."

"But one night he forgot to help me out," said Paul "So while he slept, I got into a position where I could at least push a little in." "When I opened up his cheeks, he asked me what I was doing, and I said nothing."

"So he rolled over and found my raging hard on, and I guess he put two and two together," said Paul.

"What did he say? asked Adam.

"Nothing," cried Paul he just stared throwing punches, then he rolled me over and pushed all of his piece in." "No lube, nothing."

"Oh my god," said Adam.

"The next morning he said he was sorry, but we just broke up," said Paul.

"Are you still friends with him?" asked Adam.

"Ya, but I can't love him any more after that night, said Paul."

"Sorry man," said Adam. As the car pulled into the McDonalds.

"It's fine man," said Paul. With a small smile.

"What am I getting?" asked Adam

"Just get some sausage and biscuits, and hash browns, "said Paul.

"Want pancakes too? asked Adam."

"Ya sure," said Paul.

"What about drinks?" asked Adam.

"Just get cokes," said Paul.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I take your order?" asked the worker.

"Can I get five sausage and biscuits, five hash browns, five pancakes, and 5 medium cokes," said Adam.

Ok, so five sausage and biscuit, five hash browns, five pancakes, and 5 medium cokes," said the worker. "Is that correct?"

"Yes that's correct," said Adam.

"Ok your total is thirty dollars," said the worker. "Please pull up to the window."

"You got money?" asked Paul.

"Ya I do," said Adam. As he reached for his pocket and pulled out a couple bills.

"Ok it's thirty dollars," said the worker. A moment later.

"Ok here's thirty," said Adam. As he handed over the bills. "Ok here is your receipt, your drink, and your food," said the worker. As she handed over the food and drinks, as Adam gave them to Paul.

"Thank you, said Adam." As he drove away heading back to Paul's and Brian's hotel.

Thanks for the reviews. **Keep them coming please.**

* * *

**Please Come to my forum **And there enter your Picks in the Story Contest. Where the top story winners will be written. 


	10. Ride Home

**Warning Slash!!!!!!! Please Review**

**Chapter 10-** Ride Home

"Mmm, that food smells good," said Adam." Looking over to smell the food, at a stop light.

"Ya it sure does," agreed Paul.

"Brian sure will love it," said Adam.

"You know he will." "He loves a good biscuit," laughed Paul.

"So how long have you been going out? asked Adam.

"Um, three years next month, said Paul." "Ever since the thing with Dave."

"Didn't you say Batista did the same thing to him as to you? Asked Adam.

"That very next day, he hurt Brian," said Paul. "His screams could be heard for miles."

"Damn."

"Luckily I had someone healed the next morning when I saw him crawling on the floor." "I don't know what Dave. Did different to him, bur it took Brian an extra week longer than me to recover enough to walk." "Another week to get back in the ring," said Paul.

"That's why I'm worried about you," said Paul. "You have never been top, me and Brian had before."

"But like I said he seemed to change," said Adam.

"Oh, ya did you forget about someone? asked Paul.

"No, John was hurt too," said Adam.

"Yes and just remember Adam, he said he loved me and wanted to be gentle." "But look what happened," said Paul. "He hurt me, no other force could." "That's what I'm trying to get through to you."

"I understand now, please stop," said Adam. As a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Get out of the match," said Paul.

"I can't Vince loves it, and the fans already know," said Adam.

"Well Adam you better win," said Paul. And pop his cherry like no one else could. As he said this a smile came across his face.

"Ok Paul, for you, Brian, Randy, John, and anyone else I will win and take Dave's cherry, said" Adam.

"I'm glad to hear that, now just prey for John." "If he can't walk tomorrow he could loose his belt and his job," said Paul.

"He's just going to have to, " said Adam. "I mean it's John, he never backs down from no one or anything."

"Well Adam you saw him in the hotel he could not stand to his feet, sometimes pain wins, and you giving one hundred percent means nothing," said Paul.

"What do you think happened last night?" asked Adam.

"Honestly, rape," said Paul. As he began to cry for John's pain.

"I don't think so," said Adam remembering something.

"How are you for sure?" asked Paul.

"Me and Dave were talking last night and John showed up," said Adam.

"Really?" "Did he say why he was there."

"Ya really, he just said something like sorry for being late," said Adam. "He must have known about the sex."

"Why would he want it with Dave?" "Just knowing how big he was, almost scared me away," said Paul.

"Maybe he was that horny." said Adam.

"Hey, why did you agree to that bet?" asked Paul.

"Tired of beating Dave, again and again in the ring," said Adam.

"Well Adam you sure do you have balls, so does John." "After that night I fear what that animal carries around," said Paul.

"Honestly even I was scared, till I talked to Dave," said Adam. "And I'm still kind of not scared."

"Adam, what did he say to you to convince you?" asked Paul.

"Really his touch, his kisses on my fore head telling me that he would go easy," said Adam.

"Well like I said he better, and I can't wait to hear John's side of the story of last night," said Paul. "And if he hurt John, when John asked for him to stop thin I will whip that ass," said Paul.

"Please don't go asking John what happened last night," pleaded Adam. He has been through enough these last hours." "Just please wait till he has somewhat healed."

"For you I shall wait," said Paul.

"Thank you," said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Ok dude, lets go check on John and eat." "I'm starving," said Paul. As he and Adam crawl out of the car and headed for his hotel room.

And Sorry for a chapter that sucked in my eyes!

Thanks for all the great REVIEWS. Please keep sending REVIEWS!!!!!

* * *

**Please Come to my forum **And there enter your Picks in the Story Contest. Where the top story winners will be written. 


	11. Doctor Visit

**Warning Slash!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!**

**Chapter 11-** Doctor Visit

"Food," said Adam. As he and Paul entered the hotel room.

"Thanks guys, I'm starved," said Randy. As Paul and Adam, set the food on a table.

"How is he?" asked Paul in very light voice. Just so John could not hear.

"Same, in a lot of pain," said Brian. Standing from a chair next to where John laid.

"John, are you hungry?" asked Adam. In a soft motherly voice.

"Ya," winced John.

"Here let me and Brian sit you up," said Paul. As he and Brian helped John to a sitting position.

"Oww, it hurts," cried John.

"I know it does," said Adam.

"Here sweaty," said Paul. As he and Randy gave him his food.

"Thanks guys," said John. In serious pain.

"Have you guys given him anything for the pain," asked Adam.

"No, but I called the doctor, and he said he would be up shortly," said Randy.

"Anything I can get John?" asked Adam.

"No thanks," said John. As he took a bite of pancake.

"Ok, well you just tell me" said Adam. As he and the other boys sat around a round table and began to eat.

"Sorry guy," said John. As he burst into tears.

"John it's ok," said Adam. As he and the others got up and went toward John.

"No, I shouldn't even be here right now," cried John.

"Shh, John it's ok we all love you, we want you to be here just not like this," said Adam.

"I know it's just," said John.

"No John, it's nothing now eat your breakfast, and that's a order, said Paul. Cutting off John in the middle of his sentence.

"Thanks," saidJohn." As began to eat his breakfast again.

"John, your funny at times." "Like this is your fault," said Paul. As he and the boys began to eat there breakfast again.

"Mmm, Paul I sure do love these biscuits," said Brian.

"I knew you would giving, said Paul. Giving Adam a wink.

After several long minuets of chatting and eating, and after the mess was cleaned up. John began to cry again.

"John, shh," said Adam. Hugging the smaller male.

"I-I can't," said John." "The pain hurts so bad."

"I know sweaty the doctor will be here any minuet I promise," said Adam. Just as he said this a light knock was heard.

"Doctor," said the voice.

"Thanks for coming," said Paul as he opened the door.

"Not a problem," said the doctor. Which was a large man. "Now where is a John?"

"Over here sir," said Adam.

"Ah, pale, crying, and looks in more pain than ever." "This must be you," said the doctor. As he pulled up a chair in front of John. "Now is it true that the Animal injured you last night?"

"Yes sir," said John. As he looked down and shook his head.

"Ah, nothing to feel bad about." "See this very case all the time," said the doctor.

"Now let me check your vitals." As he checked each vital John would cry in pain for in movement he did or was did toward his body.

"It's ok John," said Adam. As he held his hand as the doctor finished up.

"Ok, now can you help John flip, so I can see the wound?" asked the doctor. As the four men helped John flip on his stomach.

"Oww," welled John at the movement.

"Now who can remove his clothing?" asked the doctor.

"Adam," cried John.

"Ok," said Adam. As slightly as he could removed John's shorts and boxers.

"Oww," cried John again. As the doctor opened his cheeks.

"Here John hold my hand," said Adam. As moved up toward John and gave him his hand.

"Ok, now I need two people to hold his cheeks apart, please?" asked the doctor.

"I guess we can," said Paul and Brian. As they held the cheeks apart.

"John I'm here too," said Randy. As he gave his hand to hold and rubbed his shoulder.

"Ok, I can that the animal got you good," said the doctor. "The penetration was very hard and deep." "Now John was this your first?"

"No," he cried. As the doctor rubbed the hole.

"How many others?" asked the doctor.

"Just two," said John.

"Ok, well the only thing I can do for you is only a few things," started the doctor. First here are some ointments, that must be rubbed on here." As he laid down three different contains. But opened the forth up spear a little on his glove before applying it to John's ass.

"Second give you some pain relievers and medicine to make you sleep," said the doctor. Laying down another couple of bottles. Take each one of these every six hours.

"But last is to give you this new vibrator, to help relive the pain as well," said the doctor. Laying it on the bed next to the containers.

"Thanks doc," said Paul. As he and Brian pulled up John's boxers and shorts.

"No problem here is my bill," said the doctor. As he laid the piece of paper on the table before leaving.

"John what do you want to do?" asked Adam,

"Sleep," said John.

"Ok lets flip him over," said Randy. As the men flipped him over.

"Here John is two pills, one for sleep and one for pain, said Adam. As he handed John the pills and his drink. Before he passed out.

"Poor kid, said Randy."

"Ya it's hard to watch him," said Brian. As his eyes filled with tears for his friend.

"It's ok," said Paul. As he hugged Brian.

"It's just not right," said Brian. As he rested his head on Paul's shoulder.

"Well at least he is sleeping right now," said Randy." As he sat next to John and put his hand through the short hair.

"Ya, that is a good thing." "At least he is out of pain, while he rests," said Adam. As he finished putting the supplies away.

"He should be good before tomorrow night, said Paul. As he kissed Brian's head reassuring him that John would be fine.

**Thanks for all the Reviews. Please send more!**

* * *

**Please Come to my forum ** And there enter your Picks in the Story Contest. Where the top story winners will be written. 


	12. Another Visit

**Warning Slash!!!!! Please Review!!!!**

**Chapter 12-** Another Visit

"Oww," yelled John. As he began to stir from his long nap.

"I know John, I'm here," said Adam. Holding John's hand.

"I just can't take this anymore," said Brian. As he burst out the hotel door in tears.

"Brian wait," yelled Paul back. As he left the room as well.

"I better go after them," said Randy. As he followed the other two men.

"What happened?" asked John.

"Nothing," responded Adam.

"No Adam, don't bull shit me," said John wincing in pain.

"Ok well, Brian is up set that you are hurt, that's all," said Adam.

"Oh," said John. As he him self began to cry. From pain and the thought of hurting Brian.

Knock, knock. "John you hear," said the voice.

"Yes he is," said Adam.

"Can I come in," asked the voice.

"Fine Dave just do it before Paul gets back," said Adam. As the door swung open.

"Hoe you doing John," said Dave. As he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Been better," said John. As he burst into tears again.

"Sorry John," said Dave. As he began to rub John's knee.

"John it's time for your medicine again," said Adam. As he got the pills from the bottle and handed John a drink.

"Thanks," said John. As so as he swallowed he was past out again.

"I feel really bad for him," said Dave. As his voice cracked and he began to cry softly.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Adam.

"Thought he could take it," said Dave.

"Like Paul?" asked Adam.

"What?" said Dave.

"Paul told me everything," said Adam. You said you loved him and you forced him to take all of your dick." "And that's why you two broke up."

"Oh, god not this again," said Dave.

"What again?" asked Adam.

"Adam he lied to you, he forced me to push it all in," said Dave. And why we broke up is because I saw him kissing Brian." "So for revenge the next night after we broke up and gave Brian a little present."

"Wow," said Adam.

"Ya and if you don't believe me I have the tapes of the locker room and hotel," said Dave.

"So Dave, is it true when you say, you will go easy on me?" asked Adam.

"Yes, why?" asked Dave.

"Paul says you won't," said Adam.

"Adam if you would have not came to me, no I wouldn't." "But you were a man and asked me not to," said Dave. "And I won't"

"What the hell is he doing here," yelled Paul. At the door step with Randy and Brian.

"Checking on John," said Dave.

"Well leave," said Paul. As he pointed to the door.

"First I have to clear my name," said Dave. As he stood up. "Why did you tell Adam that I forced you to take my dick?"

"Because you did," said Paul.

"When before or after that first time?" "When you forced me to push all the way in you," said Dave.

"Screw you Dave," said Paul.

"And why did you tell Adam, that's what broke us up?" asked Dave.

"I-I," stuttered Paul. "I need to top as well and you would not let me."

"No what ended it is when I found you kissing Brian, that split us up, not sex," said Dave. "And hi Brian how's it going." As he flashed a smile toward the smaller man.

"Paul," said Brian. As he hid behind his boyfriend.

"Leave him alone, and leave," said Paul. "Before I hurt you for hurting John."

"Nice change the subject," said Dave.

"Guys shut up I'm trying to rest," said John. As he opened his eyes and looked at the group.

"John can I ask you a couple of question?" asked Paul.

"Fine," said John.

"Did you ask Dave last night to slow down or stop at a certain point during sex," asked Paul.

"Yes a couple," said John.

"I told you Adam," said Paul.

"Adam," said Dave.

"Get out," said Adam.

"But Adam," said Dave.

"Out," said Adam. As he pointed toward the door.

"Fine, get better John," "And Adam, when your ready to talk without him, let me know." said Dave. As he left the room.

"Why did you lie to me?" asked Adam.

"I had to, nothing else would go through, " said Paul. "But like I said he didn't stop for John he won't stop for you."

"I guess I know that for sure," said Adam. As he ran his hand through John's hair as he slept again.

"Adam you have to win," "Not only for your ass, bur for John." "Who can't even move without pain in his body," said Paul.

"Yes, and then I can tame the animal," said Adam. As he watch John's chest go and go back down/ As he slept.

**Thanks for the Reviews. Please send more. And any ideas for later chapters are welcomed.**

* * *

**Please Come to my forum **And there enter your Picks in the Story Contest. Where the top story winners will be written. 


	13. Pre Match

**Warning Slash!!!!! Please Review**

**Authors Note:** Sorry for a very, very, very short chapter

**Chapter 13-** Pre Match

"Morning guys," said Adam. As he entered Paul's and Brian's hotel.

"Morning, Adam," said a sleepy Paul. As he made his way over to hug Adam.

"How is he this morning?" "Which were is he?" asked Adam. As he noticed it was just him, Brian, and Paul in the room.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" "Oh, John," said Paul. As the bathroom door swung open.

"John," yelled Adam. As he ran to the bathroom door.

"Hey Adam," said John. As Adam tackled him with a hug.

"Glad your better," said Adam.

"I'm still not one hundred percent," said John.

"But at least you can walk, and wrestle tonight," said Adam.

"Yep that I can do," said John. As he and Adam helped each other off the floor.

"Are you guys ready to go to the arena, yet?" asked Adam.

"Ya, let's grab our stuff and go," said Paul. As he and Brian began to carry out there bags.

"You ready John?" asked Adam.

"Yes, but can you carry my stuff?" asked John.

"Sure," said Adam. As he and John left the hotel.

_A Few Hours Later_

"You ready Adam," asked Paul. As he walked with Adam to the curtains, leading to the stage.

"Ready to kick ass," said Adam.

"And ride it," said Paul.

"Oh, can't wait for that," said Adam.

"Now just remember kick his ass," said Paul.

"Kick who's ass," said Dave. As he put his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Don't him," said Adam. As he bushed the large hand of Paul's shoulder.

"Oh, your pissed too," said Dave.

"Ya I'm pissed," said Adam.

"Why because I proved Paul here, wrong last night," said Dave.

"Ya he is," said Paul.

"Paul shut up," said Adam. "No I'm pissed that you hurt John." "Even after he asked you to slow down or stop."

"What are you saying Adam?" asked Dave.

"What I'm saying is tonight when I win, your ass is going to be used as revenge," said Adam.

"Oh really is that so?" "Well if you feel that way, then Paul is right," said Dave.

"Right about what?" asked Paul.

"That I would take my word back, and ride you Adam harder than John," said Dave.

"Just too bad you won't win, and that will be Adam on top," said Paul.

"We will have to see Paul." "But for now I'm up," said Dave. As his music hit. "Adam I tried to tell you." As Dave said that very last thing, he smack the blonde in the ass.

"You ok?" asked Paul.

"Ya, I'm good."

"Well good luck Adam," said Paul. As he gave Adam a good luck kiss, on the cheek.

"Thanks, but I am ready to go kick ass," said Adam. As he ran through the curtains.

Thank you all for all the nice reviews. Please send more.

* * *

Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. 


	14. The Match and Aftermath

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 14-** The Match and Aftermath

"Oh no, he has Edge in the position for a Batista Bomb," said a concerned JBL.

"If he hits this, it's over," said Michael Cole. As Batista Power bombed Edge, on the outside floor.

"No, Edge get up," yelled JBL. "This can't happen." "Michael will not ride me!"

"Poor JBL, it's over," said Michael. "Only thing he has to do is get him in the ring and pin him."

"Eight," yelled the Referee. Just as Batista pushed the lifeless Edge into the ring.

"Now just pin him," said Batista to him self. As he began to crawl his way into the squared ring.

"Your not going nowhere, Batista," said a small voice, under Batista. As the voice grabbed Batista's boot.

"Paul let go," yelled Batista. As he tried to fight of the younger man off his foot.

"Nine," yelled the Referee.

"No, this is for revenge." "For John and everyone else that you have hurt," said Paul.

"Damn it Paul let go," said Batista.

"Ten, ring the bell, said the referee. As the old bell made a ding, ding, ding sound.

"Here is your winner, by count out, Edge," said the announcer. As the referee raised the lifeless hand of Edge. As Edge laid in the middle of the ring.

"Paul you screwed me," yelled Batista. As Paul came out from under the ring and went to comfort his friend. That began to stir a little.

"How the hell did that happen," said a stunned Michael Cole.

"I guess I will be seeing you tonight," said JBL. As he took off his head set and went to help Edge.

"Well viewers I am stunned," said Michael Cole. "But here is how you voted for who would loose there cherry tonight." "Eighty percent thinks Edge would loose it." Only twenty thought Batista."

"Edge you did it," said Paul. As he helped Edge to his feet. "Tonight you get revenge."

"Damn that was a close one," said Adam. As the departed from the ring, watching Dave walk up the ramp.

_A Moment Later_

"Hi, Brian," said Dave. As he walked into Brian's and Paul's locker room.

"Get out of here," yelled Brian. As he tried to hide in a corner.

"Sorry Brian that I have to do this again," said Dave. As he walked closer to the boy.

"Do what?" asked Brian. As he shook with fear.

"What I did to you that night when I found you and Paul kissing," said Dave. As he picked up the boy, over his shoulder, and began to walk toward the door.

"Put me down," yelled Brian. As he began to pound fists into the Animals back.

"Be a good boy Brian, and I will reward you," said Dave. As he carried Brian from the locker room to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Brian. As Dave bound his hands and feet. And laid him in the backseat.

"Somewhere fun," said Dave. As he started the car and began to drive.

"Dave please let me go," pleaded Brian. Once they got to the hotel, and as Dave carried the boy to Brian's own hotel room.

"Sorry kid," "Paul will never learn if I don't." said Dave. As he laid Brian on the bed an undid his arms and legs.

"What do you want from me?" asked Brian. As Dave tore of his clothing.

"Revenge," said Dave. As he took of his clothing. At that moment Brian saw an option.

"Screw you," yelled Brian. As he tried to run for the door.

"Not so fast," said Dave. As he grabbed Brian pulling him back toward the bed. "I'm loosing my cherry tonight because of Paul." "So I think his little boy friend can get me off."

"No," yelled Brian. As he tried again to get at the door.

"Okay Brian, I was going to be a nice guy." "Thought I could have us kiss for a little, then let you suck me." 'So it can very nice and wet." "Then even lube you, but that won't be the case for bad boys," said Dave. As he held Brian down and forced his small legs close to his shoulders.

"Please, don't," cried out Brian.

"Just be quiet and it we be over in no time," said Dave. As he thrust his whole piece in Brian with one single push.

"Ahh, no, no, stop," cried Brian. As tears ran down his face.

"Damn Brian for someone that is bottom you are tight," said Dave. As his thrust began to increase, without warning.

"Oww, please, I beg, whatever you want," pleaded Paul. As he felt his ass bleed.

"Shut up," yelled. As he used held Brian down with one hand, and punched him with the other.

"Fine," whimpered Brian. As he felt his cheek to feel more blood coming from his body.

"Now that's better," said Dave. As he took his dick out all the way, and slammed it back in.

"Oww," whimpered Brian softly. From that blow, and from the effects of Dave's sex. Sharp pains shooting down your body.

"Uh," moaned Dave. As he slammed into Brian again.

"Dave I can't take this anymore," said Brian. As his eyes shut.

"Almost done kid," said Dave. As he slammed into Brian for a third time.

After a moment of silence waiting for Brian to move. Dave began to get close. "Brian I'm close," said Dave. "Brian you ok?" asked Dave. As he touched Brian's cheek.

"Crap he's knock out," said Dave. As he thrust one more time and shot into Brian.

"Well kid that was good," said Dave. As he pulled out. Letting blood poor from Brian's ass.

"Better clean this up," said Dave. As he stood over Brian, and wiped off the blood mixed with cum, on the clean cheek.

"Better get going if I'm going to be at Adam's by eleven," said Dave. As he looked at his watch that said, ten thirty. As Dave dressed Brian still did not move. His body was motionless, even after Dave slammed the hotel door.

Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep sending them. Any ideas for later chapters are welcomed.

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest.**


	15. Finding

**Warning Slash!!!! Please Review!!!!!!**

**Chapter 15-** Finding

"Sorry you lost Randy, "said Adam.

"Ah, no big deal." "John deserved to win more than I did," said Randy. As they entered Paul's and Brian's locker room.

"Have your seen Brian?" asked Paul. As he stood from a chair.

"No why?" asked Adam.

"I can't find him anywhere," said Paul. As tear formed in his eyes.

"Did you call his cell?" asked Randy. As he comforted Paul.

"Ya, like thirty times," said Paul. As he began to break down.

"Maybe he just went back to the hotel," said Adam.

"Why would he?" asked Paul.

"Maybe to throw me a surprise party, for beating Dave," said Adam.

"You think?" said Paul.

"Yes I do, lets go there now I don't have much time before me and Dave's night begins," said Adam. As the three boys left the arena, pilled into there car and went to the hotel.

"He better be here," said Paul. As he ran up to the door. As soon as the car was parked.

"He will be," said Randy. As he and Adam ran to catch up with Paul. Before they opened the door.

"Brian," yelled Paul. As he ran to the nude lifeless body.

"What happened to his face?" asked Randy. As he noticed both cheeks had blood on them.

"Brian," yelled Paul. As his tears began to fly off his face.

"Paul," said Brian. As he began to wake.

"Oh, thank god your alive," said Paul. As he lightly hugged his boyfriend.

"Oww," screamed Brian in agony.

"What did I do?" "I'm sorry," said Paul. As he fell back from the scream.

"It's not you," said Brian weakly. "Oww, the pain," screamed Brian.

"What happened ?" asked Adam as began to run his hands through Brian's hair.

"Dave," was all Brian could muster. Before crying and screaming in pain.

"Oh no," "He raped you, didn't he?" asked Paul.

"Yes," said Brian. As he screamed again.

"Why would he rape Brian?" asked Adam.

"I helped you," said Paul. As he began to cry.

"With what?" asked Adam.

"Your match, I held his foot so you would win," said Paul. "So he got revenge by hurting the one I love.

"How dare he," said Adam.

"Brian, we still got some of John's medicine, I want you to take some and sleep this off," said Paul.

"But tonight was going to be our night," said Paul. As he tried to sit up.

"I know baby, but you are in no shape for sex with me," said Paul.

"But I am," said Brian. As he tried to fight the tears and sit up again, but felled.

"Shh, Brian I'm putting my foot down," said Paul. As he knelt down and kissed Brian's forehead.

"But you need this, Paul." "You have been talking about it all day," said Brian. As tears kept coming from his face.

"Yes but I can wait till your better," said Paul. "I love you and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't baby," pleaded Brian.

"No Brian, and that's that." "Now Adam, Randy help me put him on the pillows," said Paul. As the three men pulled Brian onto the pillows.

"Now baby here are your pills, take them and you will fill better," said Paul. As he handed them to Brian.

"Thanks baby, and I love you," said Brian. As he too like John passed out, right after taking them.

"Now Adam, go have the hardest sex you have ever seen." "For John and Brian," said Paul. As a tear rolled down his face, as he knelt to kiss his lover.

"For Paul and John, I will," said Adam. As he hugged Paul for some comfort and left the room.

Thanks for the reviews! Please send more. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest.**


	16. Now You Understand

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 16-** Now You Understand

"Here and ready for business," said Dave. As he slowly walked into Adam's Hotel room.

"About time," said Adam. As he offered Dave a spot on the bed, were he laid.

"Well I'm here now." "Let's just get this over with," said Dave. As he sat on the bed.

"Well off with your shirt," said Adam. As he too removed his shirt.

"Happy," said Dave. As he removed his shirt. And gave his chest a little giggle.

"Very," said Adam. As he took his finger, and began to circle the larger man's nipple.

"Now removed those pants," said Adam. As Dave stood and removed his pants from his body. Leaving him in his very tight, black briefs.

"Now you," said Dave. As he sat back on the bed and watched Adam.

"I was thinking you could," said Adam. As he put a finger on Dave's lip.

"Fine, whatever," said Dave. As he began to remove Adam's jeans.

"Now Dave be a good boy, and remove my briefs as well," said Adam. As he laid back, letting Dave remove his briefs.

"What me to remove mine too?" asked Dave.

"Yes you may," said Adam. As Dave stood from Adam's crotch.

"I hope this make's you happy," said Dave. As he turned around, as he removed his briefs showing Adam his ass.

"Nice ass Dave," said Adam. As he gave it a hard smack.

"What do you want me to first?" asked Dave. As he sat down on the bed again.

"First I have to tell you something." "Dave I've been thinking." "Since you offered me to go slow, I'll be nice and go slow on you," said Adam.

"Really Adam?" asked Dave. As he grinned.

"Hell no, you hurt John," said Adam.

"But I thought I said John wanted it," said Dave. As a frown appeared now.

"If John wanted it or not, you hurt him and tonight you injured Brian," said Adam.

'Oh you found out about Brian." "Paul should not have helped you," said Dave.

"Paul helps me by grabbing your foot." "Your revenge is to mangle his boyfriends boy," said Adam.

"I know, I know it was bad, but Adam I had too," said Dave.

"Well Dave I have to do this." "Get on back." "I want to see that face, when I pop that cherry," said Adam.

"Don't I get to suck you?" asked Dave.

"Did Brian suck you?" asked Adam back.

"No," said Dave. "As he looked down at Adam's nine inch piece, wishing he had let Brian suck him.

"Let's go then on your back," said Adam.

"Fine," said Dave. As he laid down on his back.

"Now you will know of a little pain that your victims go through," said Adam. As he got in position, letting Dave's large legs rest on his shoulders.

"Please, at least use lube," pleaded Dave.

"Did you lube Brian?" asked Adam.

"No," said Dave. As he covered his eyes, where tears were forming.

"Hey, move those arms to the side, and leave those eyes open, instructed Adam.

"Please Adam, please at least finger me," said Dave. As he removed his hands, from his crying eyes.

"Sorry Dave, this is for John, Brian, and anyone else you may have hurt," said Adam. As he shoved the first few inches in.

"Ah Adam, stop," cried Dave. As he squirmed.

"Sorry Dave," said Adam. As he thrust another few inches in.

"Adam my ass can't take this," pleaded Dave. As he tried to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Ya, and everyone else took yours," said Adam. As he grabbed the hardening monster,, of a dick.

"Adam, just slow down," pleaded Dave.

"Did you slow down for John or even Paul?" asked Adam.

"No," cried Dave. As he felt Adam shove the rest of his dick inside of his ass cavern.

"Well Dave this what all of your victims, fill like," panted Adam. As he began to increase the speed of his thrust.

"I know, I know," cried Dave. For once feeling sorry for his victims. As his ass was in more pain then anytime in his life.

"Is it feeling better?" asked Adam. As he leaned forward close to Dave's face. Giving him a better angle.

"Some," said Dave. Still in a lot of pain.

"Well I'm glad," said Adam. As he lightly brushed his lips with Dave's bottom one.

The cries, groans and grunts of pain and passion grew louder and more constant as Adam reached his fastest and hardest thrusts. Adam could feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust and was focused fully on making this fuck last as long as possible. Just like Dave had done too his victims.

"I'm about to blow," cried Adam. As he bit his bottom lip, trying not to blow.

"Thank god," cried Dave. As Adam gave Dave one final thrust before exploding, on Dave's cavern walls.

"Dave that was the best," said Adam. As he pulled out of Dave. Reviling a lot of white cum and some red blood.

"Ah," winced Dave. At that movement. "Now are you going to suck me, at least?"

"No, was never part of the deal," said Adam. As he stood up. "And didn't you get off earlier, with Brian?"

"Ya, but Adam," said Dave.

"Fine, only in one condition," said Adam.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Tomorrow morning at Paul's and Brian's hotel room, at noon." "You must be there with a give for John, and for Brian," said Adam. As he folded his arms.

"Fine, anything you had in mind? asked Dave.

"Your going to have to figure that out," said Adam. As he leaned down, and began to suck Dave's large head.

"Thanks Adam," said Dave. As he began to relax.

"Don't think me, apologize to Brian and John tomorrow," said Adam. As he began to lick the large veins, on Dave's dick.

"Fine," moaned Dave. As he felt Adam lick his balls.

"Mmm Dave, these balls are so good," moaned Adam. As he sucked on each one.

"Please Adam just suck me," pleaded Dave. As he covered his face, so he would not scream.

"Fine your decision," said Adam. As he began to suck the large girth.

"Uh," moaned Dave. As Adam got around nine inches in.

"Come on Adam," moaned Dave. As he put his hand on Adam's head encouraging him to take more.

"No Dave," said Adam. As he came off Dave's dick.

"Fine, just go back down," said Dave. As Adam began to suck him again.

"Uh, Adam keep going, I'm close, moaned Dave. As Adam came up to the Dave's head. So he could get his load in his mouth.

"Here it comes Adam," moaned Dave. As twelve hard fast shots began to go into Adam's mouth. With some flying out, with Adam not able to swallow it all.

"Damn Dave," panted Adam. As he tried to breath right again.

"Glad you liked it," said Dave. As he gave the younger blonde a wink.

"How's your ass now?" asked Adam. As he crawled up Dave's chest.

"Hurts a little," said Dave.

"Well now you know how it feels," said Adam.

"Ya, it's not fun," said Dave.

"Just think you only had nine inches," said Adam.

"Ya I know," said Dave. As a couple of tears ran down his face.

"Don't cry" said Adam. "You know better now."

"Ya, but that does not make up for it," said Dave.

"But maybe this will make you feel better," said Adam. As he kissed Dave. Allowing him to taste the lingering flavor of his cum.

"Well maybe a little," said Dave. As the broke the kiss.

"Well Dave, I better go check on Brian," said Adam. As he stood and began to gather his clothes.

"Are you sure, you have to leave?" asked Dave. As he came up and bear hugged him.

"I can think of more stuff we can do," said Dave. As he nibbled at Adam's ear.

"Yes Dave, but maybe another night, were I can stay till morning," said Adam. As he forced his way from Dave's reach.

"Fine, I'll wait for another day," said Dave. As he sat on the bed.

"Remember, noon tomorrow at Paul's and Brian's hotel." "Bring gifts," said Adam. As he finished putting on his clothes.

"I will," said Dave. As he began to jack his hardening dick.

"Well at least you have a friend, for the night, laughed Adam. As he exited the room

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Please send more!!!!**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest.**


	17. Gifts

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 17-** Gifts

"How is he?" asked Adam. As he entered Paul's and Brian's hotel room, this late morning.

"Worse, he cried all night." "But now he's resting," said Paul. As he moved from the bed. Where he had been brushing his lovers hair.

"Is John still staying here?" asked Adam.

"Ya, in the shower," said Paul.

"How is he," asked Adam. As he and Paul pulled up, a couple of chairs next to the bed.

"He says he hurts a some, but is getting better," said Paul.

"Paul," moaned Brian. As he reached for his lover.

"I'm right here sweaty," said Paul. As he took Brian's hand into his. "Go back to sleep."

"How was Dave last night?" asked Paul. Trying to get his mind off Brian.

"Nice and tight," said Adam, with a grin.

"Did he cry?" asked Paul.

"And begged, for me to stop." "But I don't think he will do this to anyone again," said Adam. As he looked at Brian.

"Why's that?" asked Paul.

"He kinda knows how it fells." "Even though I was three inches smaller." "He cried like a little baby," said Adam.

"Good," said Paul. As he tried to smile.

"Hey Adam," said John. As he stumbled over to a chair, in front of the duo.

"How's it going John," asked Adam. As he helped John sit down.

"Still have pain, but it's going good," said John .

"That's good," said Adam.

"Ya, thanks," said John.

"You guys need anything?" asked Adam.

"No, the doctor already came by, and helped Brian," said Paul. As he rested Brian's hand on the bed.

"What about you John?" asked Adam.

"Need help getting to the arena, later," said John.

"Ok I'll take you." "Are you going Paul?" asked Adam.

"No, Vince gave me the night off." "To tend Brian," said Paul.

"That's good," said Adam.

"Ya, he will need it," said Paul. As a soft knock came from the door.

"Who is that?" asked John.

"Who is it?" said Paul. As he went and opened the door.

"Hi Paul," said Dave. As he held a bundle of gifts in his arms.

"Your not welcome," said Paul. As he began to close the door.

"Paul wait," said Dave. As he put his foot out to stop the door.

"Why, so you can rape me too?" asked Paul.

"No please let me in." "I have gifts," said Dave. "As he showed off the gifts, to Paul.

"Fine," said Paul. As he moved away from the door.

"Hi guys," "Here John these are for you," said Dave. As he handed John a card, a thing of roses, and the biggest box of chocolate available.

"Dave you shouldn't have," said John. As he took the gifts and opened up the card.

"Ya I did." "How you feeling?" asked Dave.

"I think well enough for maybe tonight," said John. As he opened his chocolates, and ate a couple.

"We will see," said Dave.

"Tonight?" asked Paul.

"Nothing." "Here are Brian's gifts," said Dave. As he handed Paul a card, daisies, and several boxes of care bears. Brian's favorite.

"Thanks, like you care," said Paul. As he put the gifts on the bed side table, nearest to Brian.

"I do care," said Dave.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Paul.

"Because you cost me the title," said Dave.

"Well that does not mean, you had to this," said Paul. As he pointed to Brian. As Brian still lay sleeping.

"I know and I'm sorry," said Dave. As he began to cover his eyes.

"Ya right," said Paul. As he slapped Dave, the hardest slap he had felt.

"Paul." "Your fucking lucky, that I feel sorry for Brian." "Or I would kick your ass, " said Dave. As he put his hand on the slap mark.

"Hit me Dave, come on hit me," said Paul. Encouraging the larger man, as he got in his face. Or chest considering the size difference.

"Paul back up," said Dave. As he gave Paul a light shove.

"Bitch," screamed Paul. As he came at Dave with a furry of kicks and punches.

"Paul stop," said Adam. As he pulled Paul back.

"Adam, I'm going to go before I kill him." "I'll see you later, hope he gets better." "You too John," said Dave. As John wiped his mouth, that was covered in all kinds of chocolates.

"Thanks Dave," said John. As Dave left.

"I can't believe him," said Paul. As he paced the room.

"I think he really is sorry," said Adam.

"Ya right," said Paul back.

"Care bears," said the light voice of Brian.

"Yes Dave brought them, to say sorry," said Paul. As he sat in the chair, near the bed and began to show Brian all the kinds of bears Dave had brought.

"That was sweet," said Brian. As he took a couple and began to play with them.

"John we better go," said Adam.

"Ya we do," said John. As Adam helped him from his seat.

"You guys going to be alright?" asked Adam. As he grabbed John and his stuff and headed for the door.

"Ya I think Brian's happy, and so am I." said Paul. As Adam and John left.

But Paul had better reasons to be happy, other than Brian loving his new care bears. But for this very moment, he was not crying in pain.

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please send more!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	18. Back For More

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 18-** Back For More

After a grueling match with the Irishmen Finlay. Dave began to get dressed from his shower when a knock came from his door.

"Come in," said Dave. As he pulled up his jeans, and buckled the solid gold belt buckle.

"Hey Dave," said John. As he entered the room.

"Enjoy the candy and roses?" asked Dave.

"Mmm, Adam had to take the chocolates away, so I didn't get sick," said John. As he sat on the hard wooden bench, and watched Dave.

"Well I'm glad." "John I am sorry, please believe me?" begged Dave. As he button up a white collared shirt.

"What is there to be sorry about?" "I knew what I was getting my self into," said John.

"But you asked to stop and slow down," said Dave.

"Yes, but I still enjoyed it." "Even though I could not walk the next day," said John. As he grabbed his ass, to see if it would still hurt.

"Well it won't happen again," said Dave. As he fixed his collar.

"Oh," said John. As he frowned and looked at the ground.

"Why did you want it to happen?" asked Dave.

"Well I thought we talked about tonight?" said John. As he looked and the bigger man.

"I don't think you need that right now," said Dave. As he patted John's shoulder.

"But Dave I do need it, I need it now," said John.

"John I don't need anyone else pissed, because I hurt you again," said Dave.

"I'll tell everyone that it was my idea." "And anyways I should be opened up now," said John.

"If your sure John?" asked Dave.

"I have never been more sure," said John. As he began to undo Dave's button up shirt.

"Are you sure right here?" asked Dave.

"Yes," said John. As he undid the last button and removed Dave's shirt.

"Lets go lay down," said Dave. As he looked around the room, for a laying spot.

"The floor," said John. As he laid on the floor, and invited Dave down with a single hand jester.

"I love you John," said Dave. As he sat next to John.

"I love you too," said John. As the two men's heads came together for a kiss.

"Mmm, John I love this taste." said Dave. As there tongues wrestled, with aggression and passion.

"Dave," said John. As he Dave released him to breath. After the intense twenty minuets of kissing.

"Lets move on," said Dave. As he began to kiss John's neck.

"Ahh, Dave stop," yelled John. As Dave bite into his skin. Leaving bite marks and a little blood.

"Sorry John, got carried away," said Dave. As he pulled off John's chain gang shirt.

"Just please warn me next time," said John.

"I will think about it," said Dave. As he began to suck John's nipple.

"I thought that was my job," pouted John.

"Fine, take your job back," said Dave. As he sat back, resting his palms on the white tile.

"Oh, I will," said John. As he began to lick and lightly nibble Dave's right nipple.

"Mmm John keep going." moaned Dave. As he put his hand through the champ's hair,

"How about this nipple," said John. As he switched to Dave's left nipple

"It loves it John," said Dave. As he moved his had to John's back.

"Dave how about I suck something else?" asked John. As he began to rub Dave's gold belt buckle

"Be my guest," said Dave. As John undid the belt buckle.

"Let's get these off," said John. As he pulled at Dave's jeans.

'Here this should help," said Dave. As he moved his ass off the ground. Giving John more room.

"Thanks Dave," said John. As he went for the black briefs.

"Not yet, you must get me hard all the way first," said Dave. As he put a hand on John's stopping the movement.

"Fine," said John." As he moved his lips to the black fabric. Licking at the material, giving Dave shocks throughout his body.

"Good boy John," said Dave. As he put a hand on John's head encouraging him on.

"Can I suck you please?" begged John.

"Fine go ahead," said Dave. As he moved his butt from the ground again. Giving John the room.

"Yum," said John. As he licked his lips, and moved toward the head.

"Now I'm not going to make you take it like last time." "So just do your thing," said Dave.

"Ok," said John. As he put the gigantic purple head into his mouth.

"I missed this," said Dave. As he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I know that those two days must have tore you apart," teased John. As he began to lick the large veins, on the sides of Dave's cock.

"They did John," said Dave.

"I bet," said John. As he began to tease the Dave's grape fruits. "Did you get these from Vince?"

"No, mine are bigger," said Dave. As he tensed, when John licked up his cock.

"How would you know?" asked John. As he began to suck the first couple of inches.

"How do you think I got my job," said Dave. As he opened his eyes, to watch the smaller male. Try to take his cock.

"Uh," chocked John. As he came up for air. After John deep throated Dave as much as he could.

"I think that's enough," said Dave.

"But I want more," said John.

"Well I need something else right now," said Dave.

"Fine, just rim me," said John. As he got on his knees, with his ass pointing at Dave.

"How could I resist," said Dave. As he got behind John, and opened his cheeks.

"Use that tongue Dave," said John. As he gave his butt a little shake.

"I will," said Dave. As he began to move his tongue up and down John's crack.

"Mmm," moaned John. As Dave's face was buried into his ass.

"Here comes a finger," said Dave. As he gently put a finger to John's hole.

"Aw," winced John. As his face scrunched up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dave.

"Yes just take it slow," said John.

"Ok," said Dave. As he put his index finger in John's hole, up to his knuckle.

"Ah," said John. As he rested his forearms on the floor.

"Sorry John," said Dave. As he pushed the rest of his index finger in. "Just breath in and out."

"Please just pull out," said John.

"Ok I knew this was not a good idea," said Dave. As he pulled out.

"Just fuck me," said John. As he switched to his back.

"John you can't even take a finger." "How will you take my dick?" asked Dave.

"Just do it," said John.

"Fine," said Dave. As he positioned himself above John.

"Fast and hard Dave," said John. As he rested his legs on Dave's shoulders.

"Fine," said Dave. As he shoved his cock into John.

"Ah," winced John. As he closed his eyes.

"Want me to stop?" asked Dave.

"No harder," said John.

"Ok," said Dave" As Dave shoved his whole dick into John.

"Ah," cried out John. As he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," said Dave. As he grasped John's dick and began to jack him, as he thrust in and out, and back and forth.

"I don't" said John. As he reached and squeezed Dave's nipple.

"You like that nipple?" asked Dave. As he leaned down, and rubbed his lips against John's bottom earlobe.

"I love it," said John. As he gave it another hard squeeze.

"Uh," moaned Dave. With that motion as he slammed into John again. Making him hit his head.

"Oww," said John. As he reached for the back of his head.

"Sorry," panted Dave. As his speed even more increased.

"Dave, I'm close," said John. As Dave increased his hand speed.

"Me too," said Dave.

"Uh, uh, uh, moaned John. As Dave released his had, as John shot all over his belly and Dave's chest.

"Here I come John," said Dave. As he thrust in and out several more times, each time John hitting his head on the floor.

"Come inside me baby," moaned John. As Dave thrust one more time, as Dave shot countless times inside John.

"That was awesome," said Dave. As he and John locked lips again.

"It sure was," winced John. As Dave pulled, more cum and blood realized from John's ass, like the last fuck.

"Want to go spend the night with me John?" asked Dave. As he put on his shit and began to button it.

"Yes but Dave, can you do me something?" asked John.

"Yes anything," said Dave. Putting on his briefs and pants next.

"Help me dress, and carry me." "I can't move my legs," said John.

"Would love too," said Dave. As he gathered up John's clothing, and helped him dress.

"Thanks Dave," said John. As Dave scooped him up in his arms, and John put his hands around Dave's neck.

"Anytime," said Dave. As he leaned down and kissed John.

"Can you get the door though?" asked Dave.

"Ya I got it," said John. As he let go of Dave's neck with one hand and opened the door.

"Let's go," said Dave. As he carried John out of the arena and to his car. Then he drove them back to Dave's hotel for a night to remember.

Thanks for all the great reviews!!!!!!! Please Send More!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	19. Attempts

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 19-** Attempts

"How are you feeling John?" asked Dave. As he stepped out of the bathroom. Noticing the young champion's blue eyes open.

"Honestly, I thought I wound's be able to walk, but damn I feel great," said John. As he stretched his arms up.

"No pain?" asked Dave.

"No, after the fifth time last night, I had none," said John. As he stood from the bed. Reveling his cloth less body.

"Glad to hear that you can handle my piece," said Dave. As he smacked John's ass, when he went for a piss.

"Well Dave, I was thinking," said John. As he flushed the toilet.

"About what?" asked Dave.

"Well maybe we could test it again." said John. As he walked behind Dave, and tried to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Hmm, well after about ten times last night, my dick kinda hurts," said Dave.

"I could make it feel better," said John. As he began to play with Dave's jean waistband.

"I bet you could," said Dave. As he turned to face John.

"I know I can," said John. As he and Dave kissed for a brief moment. Before a loud banging came from the door.

"Hide in the blankets," said Dave. As John dove into the bed, hiding his body.

"Who is it?" asked Dave. As he opened the door lightly, and stuck his head out.

"Where is he?" asked Paul. Trying to force the door open.

"Who?" asked Dave.

"You know damn who, John," said Paul. "I've called him and he won't answer."

"Well maybe he's busy," said Dave.

"Ya probably knocked out in there," said Paul. As he ran at the door.

"Why would he be?" asked Dave. As he held a firm footing.

"You probably raped him, like Brian." said Paul. As he gave up the attempts, of opening the door.

"Well Paul if you think I raped him, ask him yourself," said Dave. As he stood back from the door. Allowing Paul to enter.

"John are you ok?" asked Paul. As he ran to the bed.

"Paul relax I've never been better," said John.

"Did he hurt you John?" "Don't be scared to tell me," said Paul. As he sat next to John.

"No he didn't we had a great time," said John. As he gave a little wink to Dave.

"Fine John if you liked getting raped by him, then I'm getting out of this place," said Paul eagerly.

"I didn't rape him." said Dave. As he put a hand on Paul's back.

"Like you didn't rape Brian," said Paul.

"It's your fault." "You cost me my match," said Dave.

"Deserves you right," said Paul.

"Don't worry I'll get revenge soon enough," said Dave. "Maybe I can start with you," said Dave. As he reached for Paul's ass.

"Get you sick hands off of me, and stay away from Brian," said Paul. As he stood to get away from Dave.

"But maybe I need some more revenge on Brian for you," said Dave.

"Fuck you Dave," said Paul. As he slapped Dave.

"You should not have done that" said Dave. As he began to get angry.

"Don't worry I'm leaving." "And John don't come crawling back to your real friend," said Paul. As he stormed out of the hotel.

"Sorry Dave, need me to make that cheek feel better," said John. As he crawled to the larger man sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry John, I'm not in the mood anymore," said Dave. As he touched the mark, were Brian slapped him.

"Well maybe I can change that," said John. As he pushed Dave's hand away, and began to kiss the red hand mark.

"I guess you could," said Dave. As John moved his lips to Dave's.

"I can already tell," said John. As he moved his hand away from Dave's pocket. Which began to vibrate.

"Crap someone is calling me," said Dave. As he fished his phone out.

"Forget them," said John. As he sucked on Dave's lower ear.

"No could be Vince," said Dave. As he answered his phone.

"Hello," said Dave.

"Right now," complained Dave" As he talked to the person.

"Fine I'm coming," said Dave. As he hung up the phone.

"Who's making you leave?" asked John. As his face began to droop with misery.

"Vickie, wants to talk about tonight's tapping," said Dave. As he stood from the bed.

"Are you going to be gone long?" asked John. With his puppy dog frown.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," said Dave. As he leaned down and kissed John on the cheek.

"Ok," said John.

"Don't be sad, when I get back we can full around," said Dave. As he moved and kissed John's forehead.

"Promise?" asked John.

"I promise," said Dave.

"Just hurry back.," said John.

"I will," said Dave. As he left the room.

**Thanks for are all the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Please Send More!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	20. Meeting

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 20-** Meeting

"Hi Vickie," said Dave. As he walked into the new General Manager for the night's office.

"Thanks Dave for coming." "I just want to talk to you about tonight," said Vickie.

"What about?" asked Dave. As he took a seat, on a furry black chair.

"Well since Paul London, screwed you in that match." "Leading you to get screwed by Adam, then I thought you may want revenge.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Dave.

"Well it would risk your ass again," said Vickie.

"What is it?" asked Dave.

"You compete against Adam," said Vickie. "And if you win, you get to fuck Paul and Adam."

"But if I loose?" asked Dave.

"They both get to fuck you," said Vickie. As she looked down. "Would you want to do it?"

"It sure is a risk, but how will you get them to agree?" asked Dave.

"Just say since you cheated, then you have to," said Vickie.

"Well ok by me," said Dave.

"Alright then tonight's main event will be, Batista verses Adam, and if Batista wins he gets to ride Edge and Paul London's ass." "But if Adam wins, then Dave will be ridden by both Edge and Paul London," said Vickie. As she jotted the match down, on a blue word pad.

"Is the title on the line?" asked Dave.

"Sorry, no you still lost at Vengeance," said Vickie.

"Fine, and thanks Vickie," said Dave. As he stood and walked toward the door.

"Just have fun tonight," said Vickie. As Dave left he office.

_**Later That Night**_

"Hey Dave, can't wait to ride that ass again," said Adam. As he smacked it a couple time. When he, Dave, and Paul were waiting for the match.

"Me too," said Paul. As he too smacked Dave's black and red tights.

"Paul you better hope Adam wins," said Dave.

"Back of Dave, I heard what you did to John." "How you some how convinced John to sleep with you," said Adam. As he pushed Dave.

"Whatever Adam," said Dave. As he began to focus on the task at hand.

"It's not whatever, and tonight when I cum inside of that ass, it will be for Brian," said Paul.

"Really," said Dave. "Well Adam you have to wait till tomorrow night for me to pop that cherry." "But for you Paul, I will ride you in the bed, on the floor, and against the wall, as hard as I please." "Just as long as you end like Brian."

"Fuck you," yelled Paul. As he dove toward Dave. With his fists.

"Just wait Paul for tonight," when we get to choose the kinda of sex," said Adam.

"Oh ya Dave, I hope you like a little bondage," said Paul.

"Well we will see who will be spanking who tonight," said Dave. As he ran through the curtains.

"Adam you have to win, for John and Brian," said Paul. As he hugged Adam for good luck.

"I will Paul, I will," said Adam. As he went through the curtains.

_**After the Match**_

"Sorry Paul," said Adam. As he and Dave appeared from the curtains.

"Adam, how?" asked Paul.

"Sorry," said Adam. As tears rolled from his eyes.

"Let's go Paul," said Dave. As he took Paul by the hand. "John is going to crash with Randy for the night, so don't worry about an audience,"

"Adam help," screamed Paul. As Dave began to drag him through the halls.

"Shut up boy, it's just sex," said Dave. As they entered his locker room.

"Please Dave, I'm sorry." "You already got revenge from me, by hurting Brian," "Just please let me leave," pleaded Paul.

"Sorry tonight is not for Vengeance." "It's for all the times you lied, about our relationship, said Dave. As he gathered his things.

"Come Dave please," begged Paul. As he dropped to his knees.

"Get up boy that's for later," said Dave. As he zipped up his bag.

"Dave I will shut up, if you loose lube with me," said Paul.

"I'll think about it, but you better be good in the sex shop," said Dave.

"Sex shop?" asked Paul.

"Yes you said you wanted to do bondage." "So I have to get some bondage stuff." "Whips, paddles, and all kinds of stuff," said Dave.

"I was joking about that," said a concerned Paul.

"Well to bad, I've been looking forward to it," said Dave. "Now carry my bag."

"No, I have to have sex with you." "Not be your servant," said Paul.

"Paul I got two things to say." "One it really sounds like you want to use lube." "And two don't disobey your masters," said Dave. As he grabbed Paul's ear and gave it a hard yank.

"Sorry," cried Paul. As he grabbed Dave's heavy bad, and placed it on his shoulder.

"Sorry what," said Dave. As he slapped Paul across the face. Sending him to the ground.

"Sorry sir," cried Paul. As he began to cry, as he stood off the ground.

"Now stop that crying," demanded Dave. As he slapped Paul again. This time on the ass.

"Yes sir," sniffed Paul. As he carried Dave's bag out the door.

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Please send more!!!!!!**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	21. Sex Shop

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 21-** Sex Shop

"Get out," said Dave. As he turned off his car, at a shop on a corner.

"Where are we?" asked Paul looking around.

"Best sex shop in town, Sensations. As he took Paul's hand and lead him to the store.

"Dave do we have too?" asked Paul.

"Yes now shut up," said Dave. As he lead Paul over where the paddles are.

"I need to check on Brian," said Paul. As he pulled out his cell phone.

"This will be mine, for now," said Dave. As he snatched the phone.

"Dave, I really need to check on him," begged Paul.

"When we are done, but for now bend over," said Dave. As he put his foot on a shelve and pointed to his knee.

"Ok," said Paul quietly as he bent over.

"Here is a nice one," said Dave. As he took a black wooden paddle from a rack.

Wack, wack wack went the paddle against Paul's ass.

"Oww," yelled Paul. As he tried to stop the blows.

"Stop it," said Dave. As he moved Paul's hands with one hand, and hit him with the other.

"Put this one up and hand me, that one with holes on bottom," said Dave.

"No," yelled Paul. As he hit Dave with a paddle causing a wack to be heard.

"Bitch," said Dave. As he reached for his ankle where Paul hit him.

"Help," yelled Paul. As he ran from Dave.

"Get back here," said Dave. As he ran and caught the smaller man.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" asked the store clerk. As he came over toward the commotion.

"No, but I have two questions," said Dave.

"Ok, and those are?" asked the clerk.

"Do you have any where more private, to test some of these items?" asked Dave. As he tightened his grip on Paul, when he tried to get away again.

"We have a couple in the back, if you would like." said the clerk.

"And were are your handcuffs and whips?" asked Dave.

"Handcuffs isle three, and whips isle five," said the clerk as he went back to the cash register.

"Lets go boy," said Dave. As he made his way and got handcuffs, then grabbed a few whips.

"Dave I'm sorry," pleaded Paul. As Dave forced him in the room. Where it was white with black floors. With a bench against a couple walls, and there were was things on the low ceiling to put someone in hand cuffs, or tie them with rope.

"You better shut up boy, you would be lucky if I used lube on your now," said Dave, As he forced Paul into the metal handcuffs, and cuffed him to the ceiling.

"Lets get these pants off," said Dave. As he pulled off Paul's shoes, jeans, and boxers, leaving him naked but his shirt and socks.

"Dave please," cried Paul. As he saw Dave pick up a whip.

"I said shut up," yelled Dave. As a thunderous crack rocked the room.

"Oww," yelled Paul in agony. As tears ran down his face.

"I said no crying," yelled Dave. As he hit Paul's back with the whip, making another loud crack.

"Now what do you say?" asked Dave.

"Thank you sir," cried Paul. As the whip made another cracking sound against his bloody skin.

"No not, that." "How about yes sir," said Dave. As he cracked the whip against Paul's belly.

"Yes sir," cried Paul.

"Yes sir what?" asked Dave. "And if you get this wrong the whip goes against you balls."

"I don't know," cried Paul. As the whip cracked against his now red balls. As the dripped with blood.

"I knew you liked this," said Dave. As he grabbed Paul huge hard on.

"Yes sir I do," cried Paul. Of fear of the whip again.

"I know, I'll be back I'm going to go get some more stuff," said Dave. As he took the whips and headed back for the store.

"Oww," cried out Paul. Once he knew Dave was gone.

"Paul you got yourself in crazy shit," said Paul. As Dave came back in a moment later. Bringing in that paddle with holes.

"Talking to your self?" asked Dave. As he went behind Paul.

"Yes sir, I was," cried Paul.

"Would you like me to use this?" asked Paul. As he showed Paul the paddle.

"Yes sir I would." cried Paul. Fearing of worse punishment if he didn't say yes.

"Well ok I was thinking about saving it," said Dave.

"Ok, you can save it," said Paul.

"Ok, I'll save it for later," said Dave. As he bent down and licked the drying blood off Paul's ass. "Mmm," you taste good."

"Thank you sir," said Paul. As Dave came around to his front.

"Want a taste?" asked Dave.

"Yes sir," said Paul. As Dave grabbed some blood off Paul's balls and forced it into Paul's mouth.

"Now I the clerk is scanning all of the stuff I got for us," said Dave. As he pulled Paul's pants up, and undid the cuffs. As Paul fell to the floor.

"I got some other whips, paddles, butt plugs, and you a dildo." "Since you'll need a big one after tonight." "As you'll always want mine," said Dave. As he and Paul walked out the room.

"We'll see," said Paul resting his head on Dave's shoulder.

"And since you have been such a good little boy, I got this." said Dave. As he grabbed a white tube. From the bag as the clerk gave him it.

"What is it?" asked Paul.

"Lube, so I won't hurt you that bad," said Dave. As he and Paul, still on his shoulder walked to Dave's car.

Thanks for all the great reviews! Please Send MORE!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	22. A Night in London

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 22-** A Night in London

"Lets get busy," said Dave. As he and Paul entered his hotel room.

"Can I check on Brian first?" asked Paul.

"Then you won't have lube to help," said Dave. As he crossed his arms.

"Dave come on," pleaded Paul.

"No your lucky I even offered," said Dave.

"Fine give me my cell?" asked Paul. As he made the hardest decision in his life.

"Fine here," said Dave. As he fished it out of his front pocket, and threw it to Paul.

"Thanks," said Paul. As he wiped away tears, as he dialed. "It's ringing."

"Good," said Dave. As he stretched out on the bed.

"Come on Brian pick up," said Paul. As he bit his lower lip.

"No answer," asked Dave.

"No," said Paul. As tears streamed out. "He could be hurt, let me try again."

"Sorry one call," said Dave. As he reached and snatched the phone.

"Dave," cried Paul.

"Maybe when where done," said Dave. "Now strip."

"Fine," cried Paul. As he pulled off his shirt, then shoes, then his jeans and boxers. Reviling the deep dried cuts from minuets before.

"Now mine," said Dave. As Paul began to untie his shoe laces. Then moved up and removed Dave's shirt.

"And lastly my pants," said Dave. As Paul pulled down his jeans and black briefs.

"Now what?" asked Paul.

"Lay down on your belly," commanded Dave. As he got up from the bed, to let Paul lay down.

"Now what?" asked Paul. As he lied down on the soft blankets.

"Hand please," said Dave. As he moved to the top of the bed and handcuffed Paul to the headboard.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Paul. As Dave began to walk toward the bottom of the bed.

"Finish the job from earlier," said Dave. As he took a heavy whip in hand and struck Paul's ass. Causing Paul to jump and each loud crack, against his ass and his back.

"Oww," cried Paul. As blood began to poor out of the wounds.

"Now lets try this paddle," said Dave. As he smacked the wooden paddle with the holes, against Paul's ass several time. Each time making Paul cry into the pillows.

"One more," said Dave. As he pulled the heaviest whip, and ruthlessly wiped Paul's body till even his whimpers into the pillow were louder than the cracks of the whip.

"I think your good," said Dave. As he put the key through the handcuffs, letting Paul rest his arms.

"Oww, cried Paul. As he reached and felt the blood drip from his back and butt.

"Now it's time for sex." "But first I'll be nice, you can suck me," said Dave. As he laid next where Paul was.

"Thanks," said Paul. As tears rolled from his eyes, as he went up and down Dave's cock licking and biting every place. Making Dave shiver with pleasure.

"Mmm, keep it up Paul." moaned Dave. As he petted Paul's hair trying to calm the younger man.

"Here I go," said Paul. As he began to suck Dave's mushroom head.

"Your doing great," said Dave. As Paul went to about nine inches, before gagging and coming up to breath better.

"Oh no," cried Paul. As he attempted to go down Dave's gigantic cock, but failed. As his tear were uncontrollable.

"What's wrong Paul?" asked Dave. When Paul came back up.

"I don't want you to punish me, for not being able to suck you all the way," whimpered Paul. As he wiped away tears.

"Come here Paul," said Dave. As Paul came and rested on his chest.

"Why would you think a thing?" "I did punish you earlier, but you couldn't get it down when we were dating." "Why would you now?"

"I don't know," sobbed Paul. As he cried into Dave's bare chest.

"I know this must be hard for you, but it will get better," said Dave. As he reached for the tube of lube on the bedside stand.

"Now why don't we move on," said Dave. As he opened up the tube.

"You going to let me use it?" asked Paul.

"Yes baby, you deserved it," said Dave. As he kissed Paul's for head.

"Now turn around," said Dave. As Paul turned around.

"Thanks Dave," said Paul. As he leaned forward and rested his head on the mattress, As Dave laid next to him.

"Now here comes a finger," said Dave. As he lubed up his middle finger, and softly pushed it in. "How's it feel?"

"Good," answered Paul. As Dave entered his index next.

"How about now?" asked Dave.

"Even better," said Paul. "But Dave can we skip the rest?"

"Don't you need to open up more?" asked Dave. As he slid his fingers in and out several times.

"And this will open me up," said Paul. As he grabbed Dave's cock.

"Ok lay on your back," said Dave. As Paul turned over.

"Oww," winced Paul.

"What happened?" asked Dave.

"Sores on my back," said Paul. As he pushed a couple of tears out of his eyes.

'Here I go Paul," said Dave. As he positioned his purple head near the hole.

"Ok," said Paul. As he stared into Dave's.

"You remember when we used to do this?" asked Dave. As he popped the head, inside Paul's cavern.

"We loved it," said Paul. As he scrunched his face, in pain.

"You couldn't get enough." "Four times before lunched," laughed Dave. As he pushed up to about nine inches in.

"You didn't have complaints," said Paul.

"Why would I?" asked Dave. As he pushed the whole thing inside of Paul, making him jump a little.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you," confessed Paul. As Dave pulled out and slammed back in.

"We could have been happy together, Paul," said Dave. As he picked Paul's legs up and put them near his shoulders.

"Ya we could have," said Paul. As a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why you crying?" "Am I being to rough?" asked Dave.

"No it's just I screwed up our life's." "We should be happy, and having sex right now, but not because of a bet.," said Paul.

"Well I'm happy," and so are you," said Dave. As he grasped Paul's hard dick.

"You always know what I like," said Paul. As Dave increased his speed. As thigh and ass smacked each other. As both Paul and Dave moaned in pleasure.

"Come on Dave, harder, harder," screamed Paul. As Dave shook the bed with each and every thrust.

"I remember this the most." "You begging for more," said Dave. As his whole body flew back and forth.

"Hurry Dave, I need this cum deep inside of me," moaned Paul.

"Here I go," moaned Dave. As Paul shot his load all over everything, and Dave's shot multiply times inside of Paul. With each boy laying there catching there breath, till a crack was heard.

"What was that?" asked Paul. As the duo fell forward, with the beds legs giving in. As each hit the floor.

"Oww," cried both men.

"Let me pull out," said Dave. As he pulled out.

"What are we going to sleep on?" asked Paul.

"We could make a pallet on the floor," said Dave. As he and Paul helped each other up.

"It looks like your ass is not hurting," said Dave. As he threw blankest to the floor.

"Well I had so many years of good practice," said Paul. As he put the pillows down.

"If you want to call Brian you can," said Dave. As he laid down under the covers.

"He can wait," said Paul. As he snuggled up against Dave.

"I miss this Paul," said Dave. As he gentle ran his hands through Paul's short black hair.

"Dave I would ask If we could go back out, and try it again." "But what about Brian," said Paul.

"Ya I know and me ad John are really starting to hit it off," said Dave.

"How long have you been dating John?" asked Paul.

"Well I have been planning to ask him out put, it's been hectic.

"You need to ask him," said Paul.

"I know, but I need to get through tomorrow night with Adam first.

"Good idea," said Paul.

"Are you going to do to him what you did with me?" asked Paul.

"No Paul, you were special," said Dave, As he kissed Paul goodnight,

Thanks for all the great Reviews!!!!!!! Please Send me More!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	23. Relationships

**Warning Slash!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 23-** Relationships

"Dave wake up," said Paul. As he shook the larger man.

"What?" groaned Dave. "Oh, I know, here just get me hard then ride it your self."

"Not that, someone is at the door," said Paul.

"It's open," said Dave.

"You too finally get out of bed?" said John. As he walked in.

"Kinda," said Paul. As he stood and went to the bathroom.

"Did you have a lot of fun, on this bed?" asked John.

"Ya, it kinda broke," said Dave.

"What did you do too Paul's back?" asked John. As he sat down on the covers, in the floor.

"Well, I punished him," said Dave. As he sat up.

"I wish I could have been with you last night," said John. As he leaned against Dave.

"Me too John," said Dave.

"Are you busy tonight?" asked John.

"You know I have Adam tonight," said Dave. Patting John's head.

"Oh," said John. As he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry after tonight it will be just you and me," said Dave.

"Too bad we can't start that tonight," pouted John.

"John, I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile, and I was going to wait till after tonight," said Dave. As he cleared his throat.

"What Dave," said John. As he looked into Dave's face,

"John your amazing, and when we are together you make me," said Dave. As he peered into John's blue orbs staring back.

"Well John I wanted to know if you would go out with me, as boyfriends?" asked Dave.

"Dave, I'm lost for words," said John. As Dave held his hands.

"You only have to know yes or no," said Dave.

"I know and yes I will go out with you," said John. As Dave leaned down and there lips met.

"Wow I can feel those sparks from over here," said Paul. As he walked toward the duo. "Congrats guys."

"Thanks Paul," said Dave.

"Well I'm going to go check on Brian," said Paul.

"You better," said Dave.

"Have fun you too," said Paul. As he left.

"But Dave I want you to do something for me?" asked John. As he got Dave's attention.

"Ya, anything, " said Dave.

"After tonight with Adam, no more sex, with other people." "Unless I'm involved," said John.

"Well don't worry John I don't need anyone else, with a boyfriend As horny as you," said Dave. As he put his hand on John's raging hard on. Making his pants look bigger.

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked John.

"Boy do I," said Dave. As he fell back as he and John began to kiss.

At Brian and Paul's Hotel

"Hey Bri," said Paul. As he opened the door, and saw a blonde on top of Brian, humping him.

"Shit," yelled Adam. As he looked up and pulled out.

"Paul it's not what you think," said Brian covering him self.

"Did you loose on purpose so I wouldn't be here last night," said Paul. As he tackled Adam to the floor.

"Paul stop," yelled Brian. As he jumped on top of Paul.

"Get out, yelled Paul. As he pointed Adam toward the door.

"Fine," said Adam. As he gathered his clothes and left.

"Paul," said Brian. As he tried to hug his boy friend.

"How could you," said Paul. Pushing Brian away.

"I love you Paul," cried Brian.

"Ya, last night when I was getting whipped," said Paul. Pulling up his shirt. "For you and Adam this it what I get."

"I know please forgive me Paul," begged Brian.

"How's this for forgiveness," yelled Paul. As he through a lamp across the room, hitting the bathroom door as it shattered.

"Paul stop," begged Brian.

"No Brian, I won't I gave up a great relationship to be with you, and this is how you thank me," said Paul. As he slapped Brian.

"I know I did but please forgive me, I'll never ever do it again," begged Brian. As he grabbed Paul's feet.

"Not to me you won't, go be with Adam," said Paul kicking Brian away.

"I don't want or need Adam," cried Brian. "I need you."

"Ya, and I thought I could trust you and my best friend, but I was wrong." said Paul As he stormed out the door

Thanks to all of you who sent reviews!!!!!!!!! Please send more!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


	24. Ending

**Warning Slash!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**This is the last chapter in "I Smell a Bet" :(**

**Chapter 24-** Ending

Beginning of Chapter takes place in Adam's hotel room.

"Dave stop," cried Adam. As he too like all the rest and tears running down his face.

"Come on Adam, this is the seventh time, in three hours." "Your ass should be opened up," moaned Dave. As he shot into Adam's ass for the seventh time.

"Oww," wined Adam. As Dave pulled out.

"Maybe you'll learn not to mess with Batista, and keep your nose out of everyone's relationships," said Dave. As he dressed.

"I understand, but will you please help me to the bathroom." "I really need to go," cried Adam. As he wiped tears from his.

"Sorry Adam, I have to go to." "And the bathroom, will always be there, when you can move your body," laughed Dave. As he finish putting on his clothes.

"Dave please," begged Adam.

"Shut up," yelled Dave. As he picked up the whip from earlier moments.

"Dave don't," pleaded Adam. As a large crack was heard.

"Again ok," said Dave. As he wiped Adam a second time across the chest.

"Have fun Adam," said Dave. As he took his stuff and left.

"Paul stop," cried a voice as Dave shut the door.

"Leave me alone Brian." "Oh, hey Dave," said Paul. As he stopped to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" asked Dave.

"He won't leave me alone." "Thinks I'm going to take him back," said Paul.

"Paul please listen to me," begged Brian. As he caught up.

"No Brian, you ruined it." said Paul. "Dave can I go with you, where ever is better with him?"

"Umm, ya I guess," said Dave. As he took Paul under his shoulder and went toward his car.

"Paul stop," cried Brian. As he fell to his knees.

"Don't even turn around," said Dave. As they got into Dave's car.

_**At Dave's Hotel**_

"John, I'm back and I brought someone," said Dave. As he and Paul entered the hotel room.

"Oh," said John. As he looked down from the bed where he had been waiting.

"Don't worry baby, later will be our time," said Dave. As he leaned over and hugged John.

"I can leave," said Paul. As he looked down and walked toward the door.

"No Paul." "You have been through enough with Brian, and I can wait." said John.

"Thanks," said Paul. As he turned back around.

"Well come sit down with us," said Dave. As he gestured Paul toward the bed.

"So how is it being single?" asked John. As Paul sat down.

"Depressing," said Paul. As a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's ok Paul," said Dave. As he patted his back.

"Is there anyone you want?" asked John.

"Yes," said Paul quietly.

"Well who?" asked Paul. Looking down, looking rather blushed.

"Come on Paul?" asked John.

"It's no one," said Paul.

"Oh, ok your into no ones," said John. As he patted Paul's shoulder. "Just tell us."

"Fine, but will you both promise not to say anything?" asked Paul.

"Yes," said John. For both of them.

"Fine, it's, it's Dave," said Paul looking toward the other side of the room.

"But know I'm going out with John," said Dave. Patting John's shoulder.

"I know," said Paul. As he wiped some tears away.

"Well Dave I have an idea," said John. As he leaned up and began to whisper into Dave's ear.

"What are you guy's saying?" asked Paul. As he looked toward the group.

"Well John as come up with a idea, if and only if you want to," said Dave.

"And what is it," asked Paul. "I don't want you two to break up."

"Well me and John can stay together with this." "But would you like date me and John?" asked Dave.

"Both of you?" asked Paul shocked.

"Ya both of us," said John. As he took Dave's hand, Paul's and his and began to hold hands together.

"I would love too," said Paul. As tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Great," said Dave. As the three men leaned forward and shared a three way kiss.

"Let's move on to better things," said John. As he broke the kiss.

"But I'm taking Dave's," said Paul.

"No I am," said John.

"No me," said Paul.

"No me," said John.

"Boys, boys, boys, I can ride both of you," said Dave. As the trio began there night to remember.

It took Adam three weeks to recover, from Dave's rough sex. Him and Brian did date for awhile, but ended it when they both cheated on each other. Adam with Randy, and Brian with Chris Masters. If someone wants a sequel just ask. I would love to make one.

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!! Please send me more!!!!!!! **

**If you want a see a sequel then I must have at least 30 members at http://www.wweslashfans.tk so if you want one better start joining.**

* * *

**Also come visit my new forum at http://www.wweslashfans.tk it's new so come sign up and start posting. Also vote for what I should write next contest. Or if you write you can enter the story contests.**


End file.
